A new fighter is rising
by annarosiescar
Summary: Cloud Strife is coming to Smash
1. Chapter 1 The trailer

Chapter 1 The trailer

* * *

It was night at the Star Ship i was waiting for my friends all of them showed themselves ... it was Moogle who was excited "What is this Kupo? Oh I'm so exited i can't wait to see this" "Okay friends let's see what happens" we began to watch at the trailer "Smash for 3DS and Wii U" Black Mage interrupted "Wait it's crossing over"

"With What?" asked Cactuar "Wait for it ... wait for it ... and" Moogle gasped "Oh oh it's Cloud Strife Kupo!" we all looked at Moogle "Cloud Strife?" "Yes yes yes Kupo" "Oh I will soon get a new fighter" "Oh come on" Ninja began to almost lose his mood "Wow look at his attacks" said Black Mage "He is a good fighter" said White Mage "And a new stage too?! Holy What?!" "Wow look at his Final Smash" said Ninja

Suddenly i began to faint White Mage catched me in her arms "Annawhite?" "Don't leave us Kupo" "We need you" said Slime White Mage felt tears in her eyes when she held me "White Mage are you okay?" asked Black Mage "Is she? ..." asked White Mage "We'll see her again i promise" said Black Mage

"I know what you can call your Final Smash" said White Mage she whispered the nickname "Holy Final Shot?" "Yes"


	2. Chapter 2 The first encounter

Chapter 2 The first encounter

* * *

"Is this the Star Ship?"

I woke up at an unknown place "I'm fighting alone" i said and sighed "Not anymore" the voice called i took my sword and turned around "Show yourself!" i was unsure if this was an ally or an enemy he appeared i aimed my sword at him "Put away your sword i am nice" "Forgive me" i said his voice began to sound calm "It's okay ... tell me young one are you lost?" "I ... i guess so" "Do you have any friends?" "Yes" i began to ask him "Wait have we met before?" "No" we began to greet

"Greetings young one i'm Cloud Strife" "Annawhite" i began to smile "Do you want to join me in battle?" "Yes" "Where are we?" "This place is called Midgar" "Holy mages it's beautiful" "This will become your new battlefield i hope you will like it" "I like it already" "Really?" "Yes Cloud" he showed me his sword

"What sword is that?" i asked "This is the Buster Sword i got it from a friend of mine" "Who?" "Zack Fair" Cloud sighed and looked at me "Come on you can fight for him" Cloud began to stand up and raised his voice "I will fight! For Zack!" "Yes! There you go Cloud"

Meanwhile at the Star Ship my friends heared the news "She'll fight Kupo! Yay!" "Yahoo!"

"Who will you fight for?" i suddenly raised my voice "I'll fight for my friends!"


	3. Chapter 3 A new team

Chapter 3 A new team

* * *

"_Never thought i'd see the day_"

At Midgar Cloud and i talked about our new beginning battles "So tell me what franchise are you from Cloud?"

"Final Fantasy just like Black Mage Cactuar Moogle Ninja and White Mage" i became shocked "So you know them?" "Yes i do"

"Wait a second if you are from the same franchise as my five friends then we must have a name for our team what shall we call it?" three suggestions was going on "Team Strife" "Hm ... no" "Team Cloud and Annawhite" "Hm ... no" "Team Annawhite" "Hm ... no" but suddenly i got a suggestion "Oh oh i got it"

"What? what shall we call our team?" "Team Final Fantasy" "Team Final Fantasy?" "Yes yes i must tell my friends about this" "Team Final Fantasy"

Slime was sad White Mage comforted the little drop "What is it Slime?" "The team name ... it's unfair White Mage" "We can become a team" "Team Final Dragon Fantasy Quest?" "Of course"


	4. Chapter 4 Rise of Team Final Fantasy

Chapter 4 Rise of Team Final Fantasy

* * *

I rested "Annawhite are you okay?" "Sorry Cloud" "What? What is it?" "I haven't been myself for awhile now" "It's your friends right?" "Yes" "Are you worried?" "Yes" "About what?" i sighed "I warn you if you ever would choose another fighter and you wouldn't choose me at all what will happen?" "Annawhite it's okay you don't need to worry about it" i hugged him "Tomorrow we'll battle okay" "Okay" i looked at him and told him with singing worried words

**Take me**

**Please let me fight with you**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

**Choose me**

**Please let me fight with you**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**It's you and i**

**It's you and i**

**We will fight**

**Choose me**

**So please let me fight with you**

**Let me fight with you**

**I can't fight alone**

**Take me**

**Please let me fight with you**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

"I understand you now" "Let me fight with you" "I'll let you fight with me" "Thanks" "Rest now Annawhite see you tomorrow" "Okay"

**Next day**

"Annawhite wake up" "Cloud?" "What is it?" "I had a nightmare" "What happened?" "My friends ... were killed it was like ... their last stand" "Ninja survived while the others passed away?" "Yes even my holy friend" "They'll create their own team ... what was the team name now again?" "Team Final Dragon Fantasy Quest" "What?" "It's a mix of Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest" "This Slime guy is he from Dragon Quest?" "Yes" "You'll see them" "Yes" "We're rising" "Rise of Team Final Fantasy!"

After a little while my feeling came again "Annawhite it's okay" "Cloud what will happen if you _ever _would choose another fighter?" he answered me

**Listen**

**I'll let you fight with me**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

**It's fine**

**I'll let you fight with me**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

**We will fight y****ou will not fight alone**

**We will fight y****ou will not fight alone**

**We will fight ****you will not fight alone**

**It's you and i**

**It's you and i**

**We will fight**

**It's fine**

**So i'll let you fight with me**

**I'll let you fight with me**

**You will not fight alone**

**Listen**

**I'll let you fight with me**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

"Cloud i think i understand you" "That's good"


	5. Chapter 5 The newcomers

Chapter 5 The newcomers

* * *

**Ninja's POV:**

"Something terrible has happened

The Sheikah-warrior defeated my ally in the final battle

Yesterday i was at Ganon's tower

I'd told Demise about my ally's defeat

I'd began to swear that i'd never ever fight again

I can't fight without my ally ... Ganondorf ... the king of the Gerudo tribe"

At the Star Ship Ninja was worried White Mage came to him "fools!" "Ninja" "Don't talk to me!" "Ninja what is it?" "Ever since the final battle i haven't been myself" "What?" "After his defeat i swore that i would never _ever_ fight again ... it's just ..." "Ganondorf" "Yes ... I haven't seen him since the final battle" "You will join him" "How?! With only this _Cloud Strife _guy in the Smash-Roster it's not enough with fighters!" Cloud heared Ninjas words "He knows you"Cloud looked at me and sighed "Yeah he has right with only me in the Smash-Roster it's not enough with fighters" "I want to see them fight with us"

Ninja walked inside the Star Ship he was mad "With only him in the Smash-Roster it's not enough with-" he saw something "What's this?"

"Dear Ninja

I haven't seen you since my defeat

But to make you happy i have to tell you that i'll add you to the Smash-Roster

See you soon buddy

Greetings from your ally Ganondorf"

"I'm on my way"

**Later**

All the fighters was suddenly on Midgar but there was six of them who recognized me "It's" i heared their voices they all ran to me (even though i was a fighter) i gasped "Holy mages ... is that?" "Annawhite what?" they were ready to fight me "Fight us!" "No! Wait! it is i Annawhite" "Annawhite!" i heared his voice it was Mario "Mario!" "It's been so long" "Yes" "Annawhite" "Daisy!" "It's been awhile" "Yes"

Suddenly we saw someone "_Hello there_" the voice called on me "Who are you?" "_My name is Jenova_" "Hello Jenova" "_Tell me young one ... what are you?_"

"I'm a sword fighter" "_Oh i see so you are a sword fighter_" "Yes" "_I must go now but if you need help then you can summon me_" she disappeared "Annawhite" "Cloud" "Is that some other friends?" "Yes" i looked at him "Not _that_ feeling again" "Yes here it comes" "It's six fighters ... who shall i?" "Don't you dare"

**Take me**

**(Listen)**

**Please let me fight with you**

**(I'll let you fight with me)**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

**(We'll fight together just you and i)**

**Choose me**

**(It's fine)**

**Please let me fight with you**

**(I'll let you fight with me)**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

**(We'll fight together just you and i)**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**(We will fight you will not fight alone)**

**Figh with me i can't fight alone**

**(We will fight you will not fight alone)**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**(We will fight you will not fight alone)**

**It's you and i**

**(It's you and i)**

**It's you and i**

**(It's you and i)**

**We will fight**

**(We will fight)**

**Choose me**

**(It's fine)**

**So please let me fight with you**

**(So i'll let you fight with me)**

**Let me fight with you**

**(I'll let you fight with me)**

**I can't fight alone**

**(You will not fight alone)**

**Take me**

**(Listen)**

**Please let me fight with you**

**(I'll let you fight with me)**

**We'll fight together just you and i**

**(We'll fight together just you and i)**

"You must understand" "But Cloud ... i ... i don't understand" "Annawhite look what we have" they showed me "Oh come on" "It's all sports" "Nostalgia i guess" "Yes"

A ceremony was about to begin my friends had arrived

**Black Mage (casts a deadly spell)**

**Cactuar (Prickly for battle!)**

**Moogle**

**Ninja (With dangerous skills!)**

**Slime (He Is Not Useless!)**

**White Mage (The Magic Has Just Started!)**

"Dear fighters i'll welcome my friends here for joining the battle the first four will be in my team called _Team Final Fantasy _alongside me and my newest teammate Cloud Strife" "Excuse me" "Yes Sheik" "Can i train Slime to become a fighter?" "Yes of course"

Sheik trained Slime at the Great Plateau Tower he punched her "Whoa calm down little one" she said and striked him carefully with her needles Slime became scared "Did i hurt you?" he shook his head Sheik comforted the little drop

Meanwhile Ganondorf was waiting for his next opponent he saw someone "Is that?" Ninja ran to him "Ganondorf! Hey buddy" "Hey Ninja! it's been awhile" "I've been searching for you" "Do you want to join me in battle?" "Yes!" "We can be a team" "What can we call it?" "The Team of Power" "I'll show them my dangerous skills!"

"I'll show them my _power_ to fight" "That was ... very funny" Ninja laughed "Come on let's fight" they went away


	6. Chapter 6 Let the Battles Begin!

Chapter 6 Let the Battles Begin!

* * *

"Break the Holy Limits!"

At Midgar the discussion was going on "What do you think? i would never choose another fighter without choosing you first!" i sighed "This is for your own best Cloud" "Yeah" Cloud said and thought about his friend "Are you okay Cloud?" "Yes ... it's just ... Zack" "Tell me about him" Cloud began to tell me his story

"Zack and i was not only best friends we were the best in SOLDIER ... and after one battle ... he sacrificed himself for me" "No" "I found him ... and as his last words he told me "_You'll be my living legacy_" and that was the story" "What happened to him?" "He died after the battle ... so now ... i'm alone" "But you have friends?" "Yes" "Mention some of them" "Barret Wallece Tifa Lockhart Vincent Valentine" "And who do you have here?" "Annawhite"

"_Young fighter_" "Jenova?" "What do you want?" "_I just want to wish you good luck in the upcoming battle_" "Thank you"

**Hey there, it's me. The team's only lady?**

**I throw like a girl and I punch like a baby**

**so the guys in the party tend to take me for granted **

**This enchanted maid is a shade disenchanted...**

**"I am your equal," What a silly notion!**

**It's not about size, it's the motion in my potion**

**I don't ask much, just someone to say,**

**"Hey White Mage, good job today"**

**Maybe I don't have the strength to wield **

**The Master Sword or the Hylian Shield**

**But my heart is strong, and my wand is too**

**So try to keep in mind, that without me you'd be so screwed**

"White Mage watch your language"

"Annawhite are you resting?" asked Cloud "Yes i must be ready for the battle" "I'll go and visit your friends" "Yes do that"

**Meanwhile in the forgotten city**

Kadaj Loz and Yazoo were back at their base "I have got enough of using this blue materia" Yazoo saw another materia "Kadaj ... take a look at this one" "Oh ... the white materia it has a special power" "What power does it have?" asked Loz "I'm curious" said Yazoo "As if i would reveal that right now" said Kadaj he began to sit on his motorbike with the white materia that he had just got "Kadaj?" "What are you doing?" "Hm i'm leaving the base for a while" "Kadaj? what? Are you crazy?" asked Loz and Yazoo "See you later!" he drived to Midgar "Next stop ... Midgar"

I rested but suddenly i heared a voice "Hello there young fighter" i woke up and opened my eyes carefuly "Who is this?" "My name is Kadaj" "Hello Kadaj" "Tell me young fighter ... are you alone?" "I ... i am alone for now" "Do you have any friends?" "Yes i ... i have friends and i have one teammate" "You sound afraid in your voice" "I ... can't help it" Kadaj helped me "Do you have a name?" "Yes" "What is your name?" "Annawhite" "I would like to give you a gift" Kadaj showed me what he had in his hand "With this white materia those powers will be yours"

Holy's introduction had finally began Kadaj began to put it inside my body i flew up white light appeared around me "the power of Holy i feel it ... finally"

"Yes ... the power is now yours"

* * *

White Mage felt the same power "The power ... it's here" "The power?" asked Black Mage "Holy ... i feel it"

"I feel like ... an angel" "An one winged angel" "My power ... it's" i felt a presence

"_Don't pretend you're sad ... _

_Why tremble with anger that's not even there? ..._

_Face it Annawhite ... __all you are ..._

_is an young sword fighter ..._"

i felt a hand "Good to see you ... Annawhite" "Sephiroth? what is this?" "Wake up so shall i tell you" Sephiroth helped me "This is The Promised Land" "It's wonderful" "What is it?" "I had a nightmare" "I know already Annawhite i was the one who killed your friends" "Was that you?" "Yes" i hugged him "I'll help you in the battle" i nodded "Alright you can help me" "Let's go then" i flew on him Kadaj saw me "What?" "A flying ride huh?" "Yes" we suddenly saw Ganondorf "There he is!"

we began to strike with our swords and White Mage and Cloud continued with the fight at Midgar "_Team Final Fantasy wins!_" "There you go"


	7. Chapter 7 Strife's Delivery Service

Chapter 7 Strife's Delivery Service

* * *

After the first battle at Midgar Cloud and i returned to a place called Strife's Delivery Service "We won the battle" "Yes! i knew it" "I've heared that you have met Sephiroth" "Yes i told him about my nightmare" "What did he say to you?" "He told me these words _i was the one who killed your friends _that is what he said to me" Suddenly Cloud got a flashback "_Come on Cloud think about it ... together we could rebuild Shin-Ra_" "Not interested" "That was the foolish suggestion i've ever heared" "_Rebuild Shin-Ra? _hm i'll show him" "The Shin-Ra building is already on our battlefield" Cloud looked "What is this?"

"It's the white materia" "Who gave this to you?"

"It was me" suddenly i began to smile "Kadaj?" "Do you remember what i told you when we met?" "Yes" "With this white materia those powers will be yours" "With the power of Holy my Holy Final Shot will become stronger" "Yes your Final Smash will become stronger" Kadaj got away "It's getting late" "Cloud ... i ..." "Don't think ... just fight" "I can't fight alone do you know that?" "We have discussed this so many times" "Cloud ... i ... i need you" i closed my eyes "I need you too Annawhite" i nodded "Good night Annawhite" "Good night" i couldn't sleep but then i heared a voice sing to me

**"_Young fighter now you need to sleep_**

**_Young fighter please listen to me_**

**_Young fighter now you need to sleep_**

**_Young fighter please listen to me_**

**_Young fighter darling close your eyes_**

**_Soon it's a new day and the sun will rise_"**

"Thank you Jenova" "_If you need me ... then you can summon me and say my name_" i woke up and nodded Jenova repeated the verse

**"_Young fighter darling close your eyes_**

_**Soon it's a new day and the sun will**** rise**_**"**

"_I'll keep an eye on you_" i nodded again with my eyes closed Jenova kept an eye on me and after a while she disappeared

suddenly i woke up "Jenova! Wait!" i ran out and tried to summon her "Jenova" no answer ... i felt tears "I need help" i ran to Kadaj's bedroom during his dream he suddenly woke up quick "mother!" i knocked on the door "Kadaj! I have to come in! It's an emergency!" "Annawhite" he ran and opened the door "Kadaj i have tried to summon Jenova ... but nothing happened" "Have you tried to summon mother? i mean Jenova" i nodded

he hugged me and saw my tears "don't cry Annawhite" "I ... i tried" "You are not born with Jenova-cells darling" "I ... i've betrayed everyone ... you ... Loz and Yazoo ... my friends ... Sephiroth ... Cloud ... and ... and Jenova" "_What did you say?_" "mother" "Jenova? ... i thought you ... were gone ..." "what? no no no young fighter ... i had to fix something" "like? what? leave me and you don't come back" Jenova giggled "You are young enough to understand" she saw my tears "I've ... i've betrayed everyone" "No no no darling you haven't betrayed anyone" she kissed me on my forehead "She has right Annawhite"

"Come on ... i'll escort you back now"

"Thanks for the visit Annawhite" "Good night Kadaj"

Jenova escorted me back to my bedroom and when we arrived Jenova began to sit on a chair that was close to my bed "I'll keep an eye on you this time" she sang

**"Young fighter you don't need to have fears**

**I will now wipe away your tears**

**Young fighter please listen to me**

**Young fighter now you need to sleep**

**Young fighter darling close your eyes**

**Soon it's a new day and the sun will rise" **

i heared her song and began to sleep ... after a while something happened "mother" Jenova looked at me "What did you call me? ... Say it again ... Say it again" "mother ..." Cloud woke up "Sounds like someone has mother issues" "No ... it's a sign of that she wants me ... as her own" "Do you want her as your own?" "Yes"

"Annawhite ... don't worry ... i'm here" "What? What's happening?" "It's just me" "Sephiroth?" "I've heared something ... What is it?" "I've ... i've betrayed everyone" "No no no darling you haven't betrayed anyone" "She has right Annawhite ... you haven't betrayed anyone ... not even me" "Jenova" "I know darling"

Meanwhile at the Star Ship my friends and Ninja had a rehearsal "Alright ... let's begin"

White Mage began

**"Holy Final Shot!**

**Holy Final Shot!"**

Ninja continued with his solo verse

**"These fools are coming**

**and these fools are running**

**but when will we fight?**

**no not yet not today"**

White Mage continued with her verse and the chorus

**"We will soon fight**

**and we'll see through the night**

**But very soon we'll have villains to slay"**

Ninja canceled "excuse me?" "The _phrase _refers to Bowser Ganondorf and you Ninja" "Whatever"

**"We will soon fight**

**We'll see through the night**

**Holy my dear friends it is just you and me**

**There's no one who can beat Team Final Fantasy**

**Holy my dear friends it is just you and me**

**There's no one who can beat Team Final Fantasy"**

Everyone continued

**"We'll Fight On!**

**We are Those Who Fight Further**

**it is just you and we**

**There's no one who can beat us"**

Ninja was the first one to continue with the second verse

**"We will Fight On!"**

Then Moogle sang the second part

**"We will fight till dawn"**

Ninja took his solo verse again

**"These fools are coming**

**and these fools are running**

**but when will we fight?**

**no not yet not today"**

White Mage continued with her verse

**"We will soon fight**

**and we'll see through the night**

**But very soon we'll have villains to slay"**

Ninja continued again

**"We will Fight On!"**

Moogle sang the second part again

**"We will fight till dawn"**

White Mage continued with the chorus

**"Holy my dear friends it is just you and me**

**There's no one who can beat Team Final Fantasy**

**Holy my dear friends it is just you and me**

**There's no one who can beat Team Final ****Fantasy"**

Everyone continued

**"We'll Fight On!**

**We are Those Who Fight Further**

**it is just you and we**

**There's no one who can beat us"**

When the rehearsal was done they got back to battle

"mother" Sephiroth looked up "What did you call her? ... Say it again ... Say it again" "mother ..." Jenova giggled and looked at me "It's just a sign darling" "Sephiroth" "Yes?" "I need you" "I'll be waiting for you in The Promised Land" "Alright i'll arrive tomorrow"

**mother's cells is coming into my body**

Jenova looked closer at me "My child" Kadaj came "_Stay calm Kadaj ... nothing can go wrong now ... you can only see that mother is placing her Jenova-cells inside this young fighter and ..._" Kadaj gasped "Placing her Jenova-cells inside Annawhite? Oh no" he ran "mother wait!" "Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm" "mother!" "Kadaj good to see you ... my remnant" "Sephiroth please tell me what's going on?" "Jenova is placing her cells inside Annawhite's body" "This is not good Sephiroth" "Isn't it? look" Kadaj watched in horror "Oh no"

I looked up at Jenova "What is it?" "mother are you done?" "Don't worry my child i'm almost done with placing my cells inside you" Kadaj felt fury but Sephiroth stopped him "I have to stop mother!" "No Kadaj! You have to listen to me!" the one winged angel looked his remnant in the eyes "What if i don't want to listen to you!" "Kadaj! Now it's enough!"

Kadaj tried to wake Cloud up "brother! Can you hear me?!" "Kadaj? What are you doing here? shouldn't you sleep now? It's late" "mother is placing her cells inside your teammate" "I see it"

After a while something happened "mother! It hurts!" "I let you rest but i'll keep an eye on you" she looked me in the eyes and saw my tears "What is it my child?" "It's painful" "Aw is it painful?" "Yes" "mother is here"

**A new Super Smash Bros. game is arriving year 2021**

"Are you okay?" "Black Mage" "The second representative character for the Final Fantasy series? So _that _is where i've heared that we'll fight with him" "He'll be Team Final Fantasys newcomer"

"You'll not be alone" "Open your eyes Annawhite ... this is a familiar one ... you may recognize him" "Tidus?" "Yes that's me" "Tidus what is this about?" "You haven't heared? i'll join the team" "And i'll join the team also" "Noctis?" "Hey my friend" "Hey" "Don't you recognize us?" asked Tidus "Yes i recognize you two ... but where from?" "If we say 'Dissidia' do you understand the point then?" i nodded "Yes i do"

**A scared little drop**

Sheik suddenly came in "I've come with your friend" i saw Slime "What happened?" "He's afraid of my needles" Slime began to say his first word "Sh Shei" Sheik looked at the little drop "You are close to say my name little one" "Shei" "Yes yes you're really close now" "Sh Shei Sheik" "Very good"

"Annawhite" "I ... i need"

**It's just you and i my nostalgic friend**

**"Holy" it is the word**

**That we'll always use**

**You haven't thought about me so long**

**I hear your voice and think about the past**

**We will kick some ass"**

"I ... i need" "Your friend is here" "I need" "Calm i'm here ... i'll heal you" she began to heal "Wh Whiti ... i ... need" "You need ... a healer ... a friend ... and that's me" "You're good at healing" "Thanks Cloud" "My child" said Jenova "mother ... Jenova" "What did you call me? ... Say it again ... Say it again" "mother ... Jenova"

"mother" Sephiroth began to say "Please ... say ... _Jenova_" she suggested "Jenova i have something to tell you" "I know already Sephiroth you'll take her with you to the Promised Land" "Yes" Jenova sang again

**"Sleep my child ... ****soon you'll see the sun**

**Tomorrow ****you and i'll have fun**

**Sleep my darling ... ****i'll take care of you**

**Sleep my child ... ****i'll keep an eye on you**

**My child my darling ... close your eyes**

**It's soon a new day and the sun will rise"**

"That was a wonderful lyrics" "Thank you" Jenova revealed to Sephiroth what the text was "The lyrics ... it's a lullaby" White Mage explained to Jenova and Sephiroth about my creation year "Her creation year is 2006" "Year 2006? so _that_ explaines why this fighter is so young" "She was created that year" "And the last name?" asked Sephiroth "Comes from me" said White Mage she healed me "Take my hand" "I'm here" she took my hand "My past ... Mario Sports Mix ... Star Ship"

"Hey ... you don't need to worry about us" "Whiti" "Is _Whiti _your nickname?" "Yes"

**Meanwhile in Ninja's bedroom**

Ninja was dreaming about his ally "Ganondorf get these ... fools out of here ..." "i can't sleep!" "Did he say _that _word again?" "I heared him" "Black Mage!" he hugged me "I'm dreaming of the upcoming battles in the upcoming Smash game" "December 20th year 2021? i can't wait"

"December 20th year 2021? What happens then?" "Super Smash Bros For Nintendo Switch has release" "I'll join the team with Noctis and Tidus"

**"We'll Fight On!**

**We are Those Who Fight Further"**

"Annawhite" "Yes" "Both Chaos Shrine and Lunar Core will be your upcoming battlefields" "Where did your Meteor Shot go?" "It's unfair ... i got Ultima instead" "Don't cry Black Mage ..." "I'm so sorry" "Come here ..." White Mage hugged him

Ninja sang his verse

**"These fools are coming **

**and these fools are running**

**but when will we fight?**

**no not yet not today"**

"Good night my child" "Good night mother Jenova" "What did you call me? ... Say it again ... Say it again" "mother Jenova" Sephiroth looked at Jenova and sighed "Kadaj has right she is not born with Jenova cells" "Cloud" "He was the best friend i've ever had it's not fair" "_Fair_? as in ..." suddenly i got a vision "Annawhite!"

I heared a voice "_Wake up_" i opened my eyes "_Are you okay?_" "Yes" "_I'll help you_" "Thank you" "_Are you lost?_" "I ... i guess so" "_I will help you find a way back_" "I hope" i looked at him "_Embrace your dreams and whatever happenes protect your honour as SOLDIER_" "Who are you?" "_Don't you recognize me?_" he raised his sword we began to greet "_Greetings i'm Zack Fair_" "Annawhite"

i told him about my life "_So your friends are two mages an cactus an Moogle and an little drop?_" "Yes" "_And your teammate_" "My teammate is ... _your_ _living legacy_" "_Cloud?_" "Yes" "_Team Final Fantasy_" "Yes" after a while Zack went to the lifestream "Zack! Wait!" "_Annawhite if you see Cloud tell him that you've met me and tell him that i will always be with my living legacy_" "Will i see you again?" "_Yes_" he disappeared "Zack! Wait!"

I woke up at Strife's Delivery Service

"Zack!" "Did you talk to him?" "Yes he will always be with his living legacy" Cloud felt tears in his eyes "I ... i am ... his ... living legacy ..." Cloud went to the vision i woke up quick "Cloud!" "He has went into the vision ..." said Sephiroth "I ... i need" "What do you need Annawhite?" "I ... i ... need i need ... a hug" "Come here ..."

he hugged me "Sephiroth ... you must help me" "I shall help you" i looked at him and nodded "I'm nothing without him ..."

"Don't pretend you're sad ...

Why tremble with anger that's not even there? ...

Listen Annawhite ...

All you are ...

is an young sword fighter ..."

"Yes ..." "You understand me well"

"Can i come?" "You can come tomorrow" "To The Promised Land?" "Yes" "I need you Sephiroth" "But you need to sleep first" "He has right darling" "Why are you sad?" "Cloud ..."

**Ready to attack**

**Please come and fight with me**

**Even though you are there**

**Please hear my song**

**Come back**

**Please come and fight with me**

**Please please you must come**

**My dear teammate**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**Please come to me**

**Please come to us**

**Hear my Holy wish**

**Come back **

**So please come and fight with me**

**Come and fight with me**

**I can't fight alone**

**Ready to attack**

**Please come and fight with me**

**Even though you are there**

**Please hear my song**

"What was that about?" "I need him" "I know sweetheart" Sheik heared Sephiroth's word "There's only one who can say _sweetheart_" i got a flashback "_control ... time ... control ... everything_" i began to cough "Acronix!" "What? Who is this _Acronix _guy?" "Did i hear something?" "Sheik ... we must talk" "Did i say _that _word?"

"My friend ... listen to this ..." "Yes" "They ... will return" "Let me guess" "_Hm hm hm hm hm hm_" "Yes" Sheik began to sing

**"They will come back**

**The time is now**

**They will come back**

**The time is now**

**We're speeding up **

**and slowing down**

**They're coming back again**

**We're going to pause **

**and reverse the time**

**The time blades are coming back**

**With the fate of Hyrule ****and Ninjago**

**What's causing history to unfold**"

I laughed "Un_fold _... as in ..."

**"Jump up kick back whip around and spin!"**

"Sheik ... did you sing the theme?" "Yep"

**"It's time to fight**

**It's time to strike**

**I have my sword**

**I have help from my helpful and best demon lord**

**I can't fight him alone**

**We will kick Ganons ass**

**And we will win here in Smash"**

**"The time is coming and they will soon arrive**

**We're counting in reverse and one two three four five**

**We will not mess with the space and time**

**But now your sweetheart has arrived"**

**"Sweetheart i am now here**

**This time you must look right there**

**It is just you and i**

**Your love is the Master of Time"**

"Acronix You're back!" "Yes sweetheart" "I take your time blade" "I can't believe it ... The Hands of Time is back ..." "Fight fire with time" "Oh my goddess"

i felt sorrow "Mr. E ..." "I feel your pain my friend" "Have you heared something from Zane?" "He'll resurrect Mr. E"

"Did i hear something?" "Zane!" "I'll resurrect him tommorrow" "He was a good second descendant to us" "Yes but he _is _still a good second descendant to us"

"Zane i love you" "I love you too" "descendant love"

**Two 'buddies' reunites after Super Smash Flash 2**

Black Mage was still sad "It's unfair that my Final Smash is new" suddenly he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder "Black Mage ... hey buddy" "Bomberman hey buddy" "You're sad what is it?" "My Final Smash has changed it is known as Ultima" "You remember your latest Final Smash huh?" "Random Encounter" "Yes"

I woke up quick "Black Mage!" "Let him speak with his old friend what you must focus on now is to sleep" "Yes ... of course Sephiroth ... my one winged angel" "Good" "I want to come with you" "Do not despair" i suddenly felt a strange presence "Ganondorf and Ninja they are outside" i stood up and took my sword

"I'll use my Final Smash Holy Final Shot to stop them and ..." i took a step Sephiroth stopped me so suddenly "No you've fought enough for today" "I'll fight them" "Whiti ... no! ... don't do it!" "I help you" "Okay" then they saw Slime "Aw are you afraid?" "I'll not hurt you" said Sheik and began to pat him "Let's go" said White Mage

"Okay" said Sheik

"My teammate ... Cloud ..." "I know" "You must sleep" said Jenova "Yes mother Jenova" "What did you call me? ...? Say it again ... Say it again" "mother Jenova" "It sounds like she has feelings for you" "I want to have her as my own" "I understand but you still have me and the remnants" "Yes" "mother" "Say it again ... Say it again" "mother" "She is smiling ..." "Is this your first time to see her smile Jenova?" "Yes" "Sephiroth" "I see you Annawhite" "Yes"

"Shall i tell you a story?" "Yes ... i love stories" "Then you will like this one" Sephiroth began to tell me the story

"_The Lifestream ... that's what we call the river of life that circles our planet giving life to the world and everything in it ... _

_The Shin-Ra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the lifestream as an energy source ... _

_Because of Shin-Ra's energy we were able to live very comfortable lives ... _

_But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so ... _

_Shin-Ra used their power to try to stop anybody ... __who got in their way_"

Jenova continued for a little while

"_Shin-Ra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER and all of the SOLDIERs had my cells put inside them ..._

_I was a calamity that fell from the sky a long long time ago and tried to destroy the planet_"

Sephiroth continued

"_Anyway it was i who was better than the rest ..._

_But when i found out about the terrible experiments that made me ... i began to hate Shin-Ra ... _

_And then over time ... i began to hate everything ... Shin-Ra and the people against them ..._

_I who hated the planet so much ... i wanted to make it go away ... And the people who tried to stop me ..._"

"What do you think? ..." "I like it" i sighed "What is it Annawhite?" "Why did you began to _hate _Shin-Ra? and why did you began to _hate _everything?"

"I shouldn't have began to hate Shin-Ra ... i shouldn't have began to hate everything" "But you don't hate me huh?" "No ... i don't hate you neither" "Thank you" Jenova looked at me "Good night ... my child" "mother Jenova" "Say it again ... Say it again" "mother Jenova" "We are here if you need us" "Yes"

Suddenly Sephiroth began to smile i felt Sephiroth's hand patting on my cheek "All you are ... is an young sword fighter"

"Acronix" "Yes?" "Why did you come?" "I heared that Mr. E has passed away" "My friend's feelings for him ... it's a shame that he left so early" "_The trap has been set_"

Sheik saw something "A letter?" she began to read

"_Dear Sheik_

_I've planned a resurrection for Mr. E_

_I hope you'll come_

_Greetings from_ _Zane_"

"A ... resurrection?"

"Cloud ..." i went outside the vision and began to pray

**Ready to attack**

**Come back and fight with us**

**Even though you are there**

**(hear my prayer) hear my prayer**

**Come now**

**Come back and fight with us**

**Even though you are there**

**(hear my prayer) hear my prayer**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

"What?"

**Fight with me i can't fight alone**

**Come back to me**

**Come back to us**

**Hear my Holy wish**

**Come now**

**So please come back fight with us**

**Come and fight with us**

**I am alone**

**Ready to attack**

**Come back and fight with us**

**Even though you are there**

**(****hear my prayer) hear my prayer**

"Annawhite?" "Cloud" "I heared your prayer" he saw my tears "Why are you sad?" "I ... i need you ... Come back to us ..." "I will" i sang to him

**"Ready to attack**

**Come back and fight with us**

**Even though you are there **

**Please hear my song"**

"That was sweet" i looked up "_Hey Annawhite_" "Hey Zack!" "We must go Cloud" "I have to go" "Come back to us ..." he hugged me "It's fine" "Fight with me ..." Sephiroth came to us "I can fight instead of you ... _so far_" "Alright Sephiroth you can fight instead of me" "Sephiroth are you _sure _that's a good idea?" "Yes" "Annawhite ... go back and sleep now i'll see you tomorrow" "Cloud ..." "I see your tears"

**"Come and sleep ... come to me my child**

**Come and sleep ... come to me my child**

**Come to me ... come now and sleep my child**

**Come to me ... come now and sleep my child**

**My child my darling ... close your eyes**

**Soon it's a new day and the sun will rise**

**Sleep my child ... soon you'll see the sun**

**Tomorrow you and i'll have fun**

**Sleep my darling ... i'll take care of you**

**Sleep my child ... i'll keep an eye on you**

**My child my darling ... close your eyes**

**It's soon a new day and the sun will rise"**

"Wow Jenova ... i didn't knew you could _sing_" "The text ... it's a lullaby" "Cloud listen what she says" "mother Jenova" "What?" "What did you call me...? ... Say it again ... Say it again" "mother Jenova" at last i could sleep "I must go" "Sephiroth ... don't go" "I will see you in the Promised Land" "Please Sephiroth ... stay with me"

"All you are ... is an young sword fighter"


	8. Chapter 8 Mr E's resurrection

Chapter 8 Mr. E's resurrection

* * *

**This takes place after Season nine and its episode iron and stone**

"descendant? wake up" "Zane?" "I feel your pain" Zane showed me something that he had found "The Mask of Vengeance" "The other two masks have been destroyed but i'll keep this one until he is back" "Alright" i said and nodded suddenly Garmadon came to us "Anna (GOTS)?" "Garmadon ... you shouldn't have done it" "You've right ... i should have executed Killow instead" "Yes ..." "He'll come back"

**"We both are descendants**

**We have titanium**

**We both are descendants**

**We have titanium"**

"Even though we are from different worlds we are still a family" "Yes ... Snake Jaguar" Zane giggled "That's my alias" "Says the one who _saved_ him" "I couldn't let him fall"

Acronix and Sheik were also there

"Mr. E ..." "Here's a cable" i looked up "What are you doing?" "Don't worry descendant i shall connect this cable into his mind he will get his memories back" "_Hurry! there's no time!_" "The trap ... has been set" "Let's see" suddenly he woke up "Snake ... Jaguar?" "Yes" "Mr. E! You're alive! You're back!" "Anna (GOTS)!" "You remember me" "I'll fight against Killow" "You're too weak ... Let's take a walk" "We are a whole family again" "Yes"


	9. Chapter 9 The Promised Land

Chapter 9 The Promised Land

* * *

**Why do we cling together?**

**Why do we give punishment to lesser hearts?**

**The stars did not forgive us**

**Did not forgive us**

**The stars did not forgive us**

**Did not forgive us**

**The throbbing pulse flows through the earth**

**A tiny pulse**

**A heart drawn to death**

**A gentle life returns to the stars**

**Must souls be sacrificed?**

**Why do we cling together?**

**Why do we beg for forgiveness**

**In the Promised Land?**

I had slept at Strife's Delivery Service half the night but during my sleep something happened ... i fainted

It was like a black and dark vision that i was in ... my eyes was still closed but fortunatly i wasn't alone ... he the one winged angel was still with me

i opened my eyes ... it was blurry ... i felt a hand "Don't pretend you're sad Why tremble with anger that's not even there? Listen Annawhite ... All you are ... is an young sword fighter" "Sephiroth? ... Where am i?" "You are back in the Promised Land" "Where's Kadaj? ... and mother Jenova?" "Don't you remember? They are at Strife's Delivery Service" i sighed "What is it?" "I had the same dream again" "Don't worry ... i'm here" "Sephiroth" "Yes?" "I need you" "You have to rest" i closed my eyes "Do not despair" "I want to fight"

**"We'll Fight On!**

**We are Those Who Fight Further"**

"I ... i need" "Your power ..." "My power ... it's ..." "The power ... feels you Annawhite it knows who you are" "What? How? I thought White Mage was the only one" "Yes but now when you have the power then it knows who you are also" "Oh no do you know what this means Sephiroth?" "Yes it means that you Annawhite are an incarnation of her" "What in the world?" "Yes you heared me" "I am not my holy friend incarnated"

"What are you talking about?" "Wh Whiti?" "I'm here" "Whiti?" "That's my nickname" "I understand" "I heal you" "Did you win against them?" "Yes"

"My power" "It knows you" i nodded "Your Final Smash is stronger ... and my Final Smash is stronger also" i began to breathe "What is it?" "I ... can hear him" "Breaking my limit!" "How can you hear him?" "I don't know" "Can you hear something else?" "I hear" "Yes?" "My child" "mother Jenova!" "She wants you as her own ... i understand it now"

Meanwhile at Strife's Delivery Service Sheik and i looked at the internet to find something interesting "My friend ... i've found something" suddenly Sheik became surprised "What? Is this?" "Yes my friend?" "This is my voice actresses from earlier huh?" "Yes Sheik this is your voice actresses from earlier" "Jun Mizusawa and Saori Seto? i can't believe it ... Mizusawa is back" Sheik became proud but then something happened Sheik felt tears "Sheik? are you sad?" Slime jumped to her

"Sh Shei Sheik?" "Not now" "Come here ..." "I'm just ... proud" "Do you remember what you told me once?" "Turn your fear into strength"

she heared a familiar voice "Sheik?" "Revali?" "You ok?" Revali saw Sheiks tears "Why are you sad? Tell me" "It's just ..."

"Why are you sad Sheik?" "I don't want to talk about it" "Oh come on there's nothing to hide" Sheik revealed the secret "One of my voice actresses returns" "What do you mean with ... returns?" "One of my voice actresses returns to Smash" "Your voice actress from Ocarina of Time?" "Yes and my voice actress from Hyrule Warriors is coming to Smash also" "I understand"

"My devotion" "We'll bless you in the fight against Calamity Ganon" Sheik nodded "C Calamity?" Slime became scared and jumped after "Wait! ... Oh ... my ... goddess ... Seriously?" "Did i hear something?" suddenly i smiled "Ghirahim?" "Yes your sexy demon lord is here" "Wait so you call yourself The sexy demon lord now?" "Yes my goddess"

Acronix came suddenly "sweetheart?" "Yes?" "You know that i'm back" "Wait ... What happened to Krux and Seraph?" "They are still fighting in the Civil War" i nodded "This is impossible i thought you where lost in time" "Calm sweetheart" i took my time blade "How can i still have my time blade? i thought my time blade was" "No your time blade will not be lost in time" "Oh my goddess ... this is so ... Wait ... you can't mean ... that the others also are" "I took them back ... i took back the time blades"

"sweetheart this is impossible" "no this is possible sweetheart do you hear me?" i nodded "Yes" "Mr. E is back now" "So you mean that you will leave me again?" "Don't worry i will not leave you again" Acronix's voice began to calm me

I was suddenly at Green Hill Zone i felt a nose that smelled at me this was a familiar one who recognized me fast "It's all about speed! Leave it to me!" i looked up "Sonic?" "Annawhite are you okay?" "Yes" i heared other familiar voices "Chaos Control!" "Let's do this!"

Sheik challenged Ganondorf on the Great Plateau Tower "HUT HUT HUT" Ganondorf recognized Sheiks grunt so fast "Even though if it's not Saori i'll still do the grunt" "I hear you!" Sheik took her Eightfold Blade while three other Sheikah weapons was in her hands so fast

she began to aim with the four weapons at him "How dare you?" Slime watched in horror when Sheik cut Ganondorf in the throat with the sword "Listen to this melody and feel the darkness fade away" "You have to learn your place ... i'll teach you" "I'll be your opponent today!" "Angering me will be the last thing you do!"

**The Water floats and the fire burns**

**My friend is going to return**

**To the Smash series once again**

**We will fight and strike our foes and we will win in Smash Bros**

**Team Final Fantasy is growing stronger**

**My Mage and i we have to wait much longer**

**I'll fight with him first alone**

**We will fight and strike our foes and we will win in Smash Bros**

**(Holy Final Shot Ultima Omnislash Arimitus Slash Overdrive)**

Black Mage held a speech "Dear fighters i would like to thank you all for coming here" he looked at Bomberman "Specially you Bomberman" Bomberman nodded and blushed and cheered "Yeah buddy!" "And i would also like to thank my upcoming teammates Cloud Noctis and Tidus for coming here"

"But most of all i would like to thank my friends for playing different sports with me in my latest game" "At your service" "Annawhite do you know my line from Sports Mix?" "Yes" "Hit Frieza" "Holy Mages here we go again" Black Mage continued with his speech "I will return in the upcoming Smash game" all the fighters looked around "Yes i'll return but this will be my first appearance in Smash Bros" Bomberman came to us "first it's Super Smash Flash 2 and soon it'll be Smash Bros?! It's like ... shocking"

Meanwhile Acronix and i took a walk Acronix's BorgWatch began to beep "What are you doing sweetheart?" "I'm sharing this with all my Instabook followers" he took a photo on us "We've finally ... found ... each other ... again" "Oh my goddess sweetheart this is so wonderful" "Yes this is really so wonderful" "Wait ... did you inform your Instabook followers that you've found me again?" "Yes sweetheart" "It is just you and i my love is the Master of time" "What?" "Oh ... dang it ... i knew that you would discover my text"

We went to the Spring of power to meet Hylia

**Come inside and meet me don't be afraid**

**If you are in trouble then i'll be to your aid**

**Come here and pray**

**You can stay as much as you want**

**I shall grant the power you seek**

**Come inside and see me come pray and you'll fight**

**I will help you get more strength and you'll wait till the night**

**Come here and pray**

**You can stay as much as you want**

**I shall grant the power you seek**

"Sweetheart are you sure that it is she?" i nodded "Yes" we walked to Hylia "Hello there choosen one" "Hey" suddenly she saw Acronix "Are you the goddess Hylia?" "Yes that is i and you must be Acronix from the hands of time" "Yes that's correct" she looked back at me "What are you praying for?" "More strength" "I shall grant the power you seek" she gave me more strength

Meanwhile at Strife's Delivery Service

Sheik wrote in her diary

**"**_**My friend is at the Spring of power with Acronix today**_

_**I've during these latest days met a little drop his name is Slime**_

_**I've trained Slime to become a fighter but he is afraid of my needles**_

_**He can't say much but he can at least say my name**_

_**The Champions will bless me when i'll defeat Calamity Ganon**_

_**Am i really Hyrules hope? What's the point? Hyrule Warriors?**_

_**My voice actress from the latest Smash titles will return**_

_**And my Hyrule Warriors voice actress is coming to Smash Bros**_

_**I'm so proud that Mizusawa will return to Smash and Saori will come to Smash**_

_**I don't have my light arrow as my Final Smash as i had earlier**_

_**My current voice actress is Ayumi Fujimura**_

_**Fujimura is not as good as Mizusawa and Saori**_

_**Fujimura has two "HUT HUT" it's not as good as Saori's "HUT HUT HUT"**_

_**My Final Smash is now Sheikah Dance and my friend believes that it is an Eightfold Blade that i'm holding in my hand**_

_**I've revealed "the secret" to Revali but not to Daruk Mipha and Urbosa**_

_**I've also heared Sephiroth say "sweetheart" to my friend but Acronix is the only one who can say "sweetheart"**_

_**I'll comfront Sephiroth after i've hit Ganon with a "Time punch" which Acronix calls it**_

_**I'll defeat Ganon again at the Bridge of Eldin and the Great Plateau Tower later**_

_**Soon i'll get a visit by my Voice Actresses**_

**_Slime will be at the Star Ship while they're visiting me_"**

i came "Sheik will you get visited by your Voice Actresses?!" "Yup!" "For real?!" "Yup!" "HUT HUT HUT on this one!" "Yes!" Black Mage came to Slime "we must go" "Sh Shei Sheik" Slime felt a tear and hugged her "Don't worry ... i'll visit you someday" she began to pat Slime "Sh Shei Sheik" "I know ... but you need to go now" "Sh Shei Sheik" "I know ... but i will get visitors soon ... that's why you need to go" "Let's go back" Slime jumped after Black Mage "Farewell for now"

**Meeting Sheik's three voice actresses**

After a few minutes it happened "My friend! they're here!" Sheik looked out through the window "WHUT?! It can't be_ them_" "Yes it is_ them_" "You've been waiting for us Sheik" said the female's voice it was none other than Jun Mizusawa herself "Mizusawa it's you i thought you'd never return to Smash it's impossible" "I'll do Sarias voice in the upcoming Smash-game" "But ... you're doing my voice in Smash Bros Melee and Smash Bros Brawl and Smash for Wii U ... it's impossible" "Is it really impossible?" asked Mizusawa and looked at Sheik

**Sheik's 'fight' against her most known voice actress**

"According to me ... yes" said Sheik and took her light arrow and aimed the light bow at her first voice actress "(AH HA!)" it was Mizusawa "That sound effect ... it's ..." Sheik fell on the knees "My friend!" "Don't worry ... she'll be okay" i took the light bow "Be careful ..." warned Mizusawa

**Saori Seto arrives (A shocking moment)**

"Sheik? My friend? My warrior?" "HUT? Did i hear something?" "Saori!" "Hello" "Saori i'm your biggest Hyrule Warriors fan" "A Hyrule Warriors fan? I didn't knew that you have began to admire me" "i have began to admire you Saori" "Why're you my biggest Hyrule Warriors fan? Is it because i'm Sheik's second voice actress?" "Yes" "HUT HUT HUT" i giggled "Ah that sound ... _that_ is the voice actress i want for Sheik in the upcoming Smash game"

**'Moratta'**

We walked to Mizusawa and Sheik "What's happening with my friend?" "She remembers" said Mizusawa "My friend" "Yes?" "Moratta" "What?" "Moratta" "I can't hear you my friend" "Moratta!"

"Mizusawa?" "Yes?" "What is my friend saying?" "'Moratta'" "Translation please" "'I got it!'"

**Sheik's fight against Ganondorf / Sheik's encounter with Sephiroth**

After this Sheik was back at the Great Plateau Tower "Time ... Punch!" "Ganondorf? Say something buddy!?" "Ninja ... you have to ... leave me here" "No! Never!" "I've thought of a wonderful present for you ... Shall i give you despair?" "Are you? ... it can't be" "Yes i'm Sephiroth the one-winged angel" suddenly he saw Sheik "Good to see you ... Sheik" "Sephiroth why did you say_ sweetheart_ to my friend?! answer me! Sephiroth!" "Let me ask you Sheik" "Yes?" "Who is this_ Acronix_ guy?" "He is from the hands of time" "I understand"


	10. Chapter 10 Fight On!

Chapter 10 Fight On! / Those Who Fight Further

* * *

**"I see my nostalgic world na na na na na na na na" **"What do you believe that this is? Mario Sports Mix?" "Oh wrong theme ... forgive me Whiti" "It'll sound more like this" **"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na" **"That theme ... Holy mages ... it's" "_Fight On! _also known as _Those Who Fight Further_" said Cloud "The theme sounds unfamiliar to me" said White Mage "Annawhite why do you have the word "_Holy_" in the text?" "She've inherited the word from me"

Black Mage came to us "They're here again" "What?" i asked "You know" said Black Mage and then ... they came

**"We're Black Mages we'll be the audience in the final battle against Ganondorf**

**Black Mage will kick Ganons ass with his black magic we have nostalgic friends"**

"Oh no not these guys again" "Yes my family is here again to visit me at the Star Ship" "Wow So you've a family? consisting of ... Black Mages?" asked White Mage "That's correct"

* * *

_**The sequel**_

Meanwhile Link Sheik and Zelda walked under Hyrule Castle Sheik had the Sheikah weapons and the Royal Guard weapons with her she held a torch in her hand Sheik could read the Gerudo text "_Seal Ganon_" she saw the paintings "Sheik are you sure that we are going the right way?" asked Zelda Sheik began to hush at the princess "Sheik? what?" "The paintings ... i knew it!" Sheik began to go and after a while Link and Zelda followed her Sheik wrote in Sheikah letters "_Here lies my opponent_"

Sheik recognized so fast that it was her opponent and then Link and Zelda came "Stop now!" "What?" they asked "He wants to have me" Sheik created a shield with the Sheikah symbol on it "I hope that she knows what she's doing"

Sheik walked in she felt a strange smell "It stinks in here ... disguisting" but then she knew it and she saw Ninja "What is it?" "He was ... he was a good ally" "_Was_?" "Yes you heared me" "Ganondorf! I know you're there!" "_You came ... i've been waiting_" "I'm the ninja that all the villains strikes!" "_Who've told you that_?" "My friend told me" Sheik sended the same words to me "_I'm the ninja that all the villains strikes!_"

"*cough cough* My friend!" "descendant?" "Can i fight against Killow now?" asked Mr. E "You can fight him"

* * *

**Mr. E vs Killow at Termina field (timed battle) (10:00) (Background music: Sons of Garmadon Heist)**

3 2 1 GO!

Mr. E's Final Smash was the same as always he sended the message "_The trap has been set_" but this time the spider was much bigger it crouched on Killow and then Killow got knocked out and came back Mr. E took his Katanas "take this!"

Five

four

three

two

one

... Time!

Mr. E won the battle his victory theme was a remix of his theme "_Chasing Mr. E_"

"I heard her message" "What does it say?" "Take a look ... you may recognize it" "_Hm hm hm hm hm hm na na na na na na_" "Oh my GOTS" "What is it?" "Sheik ... she's_ the ninja that all the villains strikes_"

**More music tracks to Midgar's battlefield**

"Now when i think about it ... oh no" i said "The theme that you sang on before ... it was_ that_ theme wasn't it?" "Starship theme? Yes" "Only two songs ... _Let the Battles Begin!_ and ... _Fight On!_ what more? _Starship One-Winged Angel J-E-N-O-V-A_" said Cloud "_Black Mage Village Town_ ... hm" "_Town_? ... My theme is a remix of that music track" "really Whiti?" "Yes" "Annawhite" "Yes?" "We'll fight"

**"Oh dear teammate**

**Have i broke my limits?**

**Genkai wo koeru"**

"You haven't broke any limits" "But i've feelings for you" "No hard feelings" "Or _Waruku omou na_" Cloud nodded "I must go to Zack" "Now again" "Yeah see you soon" "Cloud ..." "I'm here my child" "mother Jenova?" Jenova nodded "I've thought a little and ... even though you aren't born with my cells ... then i anyway want to have ... a daughter" "really?" "Yes" "Are you sure?" "Of course my child" Jenova looked closely at me "Do you have a name?" "Yes" "What is your name?" "Annawhite"

Kadaj spied on us "I don't think this is a good idea mother"

Jenova sang

**"hush child**

**the darkness will rise from the deep **

**and ****i will sing you into sleep**

**child the darkness **

**will rise from the deep **

**and ****i will sing you into sleep**

**I have sons ****i'll shape your belief**

**and for now ****my daughter **

**you will always be**

**but i will understand **

**the cause of your grief**

**but you'll always follow **

**my voice beneath**

**(Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me)**

**I have sons**

**The spirits with hate there**

**The flower who actually have fought the traitor**

**and you will expose his evil plans and hatred**

**for they are the proof of how he betrayed your loyalty**

**(Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me)**

**hush child ... the darkness will rise from the deep and**

**i will sing you into sleep**

**child ... the darkness will rise from the deep and**

**i will sing you into sleep**

**I have sons**

**each day you'll grow older**

**each moment you're watching their vengeance unfold**

**with the new child of my body**

**the healing of your soul will hide and it does also stop ****their goal**

**(Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me)**

**hush child ... the darkness will rise from the deep and**

**i will sing you into sleep**

**child ... the darkness will rise from the deep and**

**i will sing you into sleep"**

**"The darkness" does actually refer to Dharkon (and Galeem)**

**"I have sons" refers to Sephiroth and his remnants**

**"The flower" refers to Sheik and "the traitor" refers to Ganondorf **

**"his evil plans and hatred" refers to Ganondorfs plan to win over my team and Demise who is Ganondorfs hatred**

**"the proof of how he betrayed your loyalty" refers to that they're the proof of how he (Ninja) betrayed my loyalty to win the battles against Ganondorf and him**

Slime was at the Star Ship "_Don't worry i'll visit you someday_" "You can't take it anymore huh?" asked Black Mage Slime nodded

Meanwhile Greninja talked with Sheik even though her voice actresses was visiting her "Gren gren ... gren ninja gren gren gren gren!" "What? ...

my friend will see you in real life?" he nodded "Hm this will be exciting" "Ninja?" "Of course Greninja" he sighed "Hmph ... gren gren ninja" "Hey! not that again!"

"mother" "Yes?" "Do you want to see me fight?" "Yes"

"Did i hear the word_ fight_?" i heard the voice and felt the nose smelling on me again "Who?"

**"This is your blue and fast friend**

**I'll fight with you on Green Hill Zone**

**Team Olympic Games is here**

**You and i will defeat the fear**

**Team Olympic Games will fight**

**And we will both fight until night**

**Soon you'll see me in real life**

**Next year until then we'll fight**

**I see that you're excited**

**To see me in real life **

**but first we will fight**

**Annawhite**

**Just you and i**

**We will fight"**

**("Gotta go fast 'cause i will see through the night")**

"*sniff sniff* Annawhite can i get your attention? *sniff sniff*" "Sonic?" "Hey" "Team Olympic Games? Who gave that name to our team?" "It was Mario and me" "Can i ever trust you guys?" "Of course you can trust us" i nodded

Jenova saw them "Wait!" "What?" "mother Jenova this is my friends Mario and Sonic" "How do you know them?" "From ... say it friends" "Mario and Sonic at the olympic games!" "So that's how you know them Mario and ... Sonic was it?" "Yes" "Who are you?" asked Mario and Sonic "I am Jenova i'm known as the calamity from the skies"

"I've to go" "Good luck" "Thanks" "It's all about speed!" "Let's go!" "Yes!"

**We'll Fight On!**

**We are Those Who Fight Further**

"Oh Sonic i'm so excited" "To see me in real life?" "Yes" "I'm excited too" "Good luck Sonic" "Thanks Mario" Sonic sighed "It's a shame that only Doctor Eggman and i will be the only ones in the movie" "Wait what? is Eggman there too?" "Haven't you seen the trailer? He_ is_ there" "But where's Silver and the others?" "They should've been in the movie too"

Meanwhile Black Mage was in World of Light along with White Mage "Follow me" said Black Mage "It looks like all of the spirits here have been set free" said White Mage

they went to the left "Not_ all_ of the spirits" said Black Mage who suddenly discovered something he felt tears in his eyes White Mage came to him "What?" he looked at the spirit and picked it up in his hands "No ... It can't be ... my buddy ... Bomberman ... i've failed you ... Bomberman ... Galeem he'll pay for this!" "come on buddy it's not that bad" "Bomberman? you're" "I'm still here buddy" "What is this ... then?" "It's my spirit" "I don't understand"

"Why do you say buddy to Bomberman?" asked White Mage "We were once in the same Smash Flash game" "So that's how you know him" "Yes" "Don't cry buddy ... i'm still here"

Bomberman sang to him

**Hey don't be sad buddy**

**We will fight soon buddy**

**You'll fight with her first alone**

**We will fight and strike our foes and we will win in Smash Bros**

**On my walk with Mario and Sonic**

"Kadaj!" "make it stop! make it stop! Hng ..." "mother!" "_A good son would have known_" "Kadaj!" "Hng ..."

then he discovered me "Annawhite?" "What are you doing out here?" "I'm looking for" "mother?" he nodded "I'm also looking for mother" "_Kaa-san_" "What did i hear?" asked Kadaj he listened again "_Kaa-san_" he asked me "What's _Kaa-san_?" "_Kaa-san_ is the japanese word for_ mother_" "Oh i understand" "Who are we looking for?" "Kaa-san ... i mean mother" "we are looking for our Kaa-san our mother"

"Annawhite what's your name in japanese?" "_Anna Shiro_" "What?!" i listened again "_Anna Shiro_" "Hng ... my power ... my power!" "My child! are you alright?" "mother i need help!" "The power is yours" "Kadaj!" "This power knows you" i used my power against Mario and Sonic "Hey! What was that for?" "I'll fix it" Sonic ran but then "Yaaaaaaaaaa!" "Don't use your power _against_ your friends" "No ... no no no no no no no ... Hng ..." "My child!" "mother! help me!"

i felt a hand "Huh?" "I'm here" "Whiti?" "The power knows us"

**"My child darling ... open your eyes **

**Now it's a new day and the sun has rised"**

"I can't hold on anymore!" "Listen to me ... my child ..." "Yes?" "You're training for your upcoming battle" my power became stronger "Your power becomes stronger" "mother!" "My child! ... watch out!" "My power's gonna ..." "watch out!" "Yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Annawhite!" "Huh?" "I'm here" "Cloud?" "Jenova is here too" "I've made a mistake ..." "Yes" "Mis tta" "The power were too strong" said White Mage Cloud nodded "Please let me fight with you" "We'll fight together just you and i" "Everything's fine or what?" "Yes Annawhite ... you aren't fighting alone ... Not anymore"

**What in Hylias name?! ... I give up now!**

I had a talk with Cryptor and Overlord about my problem "I'm powerless" "You're powerless you say" "Yes" "How can we help you?" "There's nothing i can do" "Not even i can help?" "Acronix?" "Hey sweetheart" "Don't give up my friend" "Sheik?" "Don't give up" "Season eleven?" "Yes it's for my sake you see the tv show" i nodded

**Now it's a new day and the sun has rised**

I layed in Jenovas arms i felt her hand "mother?" "I'm here my child" "Thanks" "You're young enough to understand" "Yes" "All you are ... is an young sword fighter" "huh?" "Sephiroth is also here look" i looked up "I'm here" "I can't fight ... the power was too strong" "You've my cells now" "Not for long" "Vincent?" "Hey" "I can't fight ..." "I can fight Ganondorf if you want" said Vincent "Alright" i said and nodded "You're ... Annawhite ... am i right?" "Yes"

"I have someone with me" "Who?" "Hello there" "This is Lucrecia Crescent" "Hey ... you must be Annawhite correct?" "Yes" "Your power went back to the lifestream" "Then that means ... that my Holy Final Shot ... is gone" "Your what?" White Mage told Vincent about my Final Smash "Shall Jenova and i tell you the story again?" "Yes"

"_The Lifestream ... that's what we call the river of life that circles our planet giving life to the world and everything in it ..._

_The Shin-Ra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the lifestream as an energy source ..._

_Because of Shin-Ra's energy we were able to live very comfortable lives ..._

_But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so_

_Shin-Ra used their power to stop anybody ... who got in their way_"

"_Shin-Ra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER and all of the SOLDIERs had my cells put inside them_

_I was a calamity that fell from the sky a long long time ago and tried to destroy the planet_"

"_Anyway it was i who was better than the rest ..._

_But when i found out about the terrible experiments that made me ... i began to hate Shin-Ra_

_And then over time ... i began to hate everything ... Shin-Ra and the people against them ..._

_I who hated the planet so much ... i wanted to make it go away ... And the people who tried to stop me ..._"

"Wonderful ... so wonderful ... i still like it" i felt a hand "I'm here" "Whiti?" White Mage looked up at the sky ... which was the lifestream she readed the words "White materia ... give us ... the power of ..." her Mario Sports Mix yell began to be heared ... it echoed "Holy! _Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy!_"

"_The power of Holy is coming_" i went into the lifestream "Aerith?" "_I'll get your power back_" "My friend has the power too" "_Hm? so you've a friend that has the power too? i didn't knew it_" "Yes she has the power" i felt her hand "_this'll not hurt you_" "Hm ... i ... i ... i can't break my limit now" "_A Limit Break? you don't even have one_" i sighed "Genkai wo koeru" "_Your white materia is blinking ... that's not a good sign_" "I see my nostalgic world ..." "_Your friend is coming here to help_"

i felt a hand "Whiti?" she nodded and layed her hand on the white materia White Mage closed her eyes and shouted my Final Smash phrase "Holy Final Shot!" and then it came back "She's not alone ... Not anymore" i heared Cloud's voice "I ... want to fight" "_Go now_"

"Whiti?" "We're back" i nodded "I hear your voice and think about the past we will kick some ass" "Is it that bad that i'm making a tribute to you?" "No it's not bad at all" at last White Mage discovered it "So ... Holy Final Shot ... is a tribute to me?" "Yes Whiti" "Why didn't you tell me that before?" "It's very easy ... Mario Hoops ... Sports Mix ... and ... Smash Ultimate" "Why aren't i in Smash?" "That is the huge question"

When White Mage asked the question it came to Kadaj "Hm ... yeah you've right why aren't we in Super Smash Bros? It's like ... unbearable" he heared me "Kadaj in Smash? that would not be bad" "I know ... my child" Kadaj came to Jenova "mother ... we ... remnants and Sephiroth are your children ... why would you have this young ... fighter ... as your own?" Jenova looked at Kadaj "I ..." "answer me mother!" "I don't have a ... daughter"

I felt a hand "I'm here" "Noctis?" "Come on ... let's fight"

* * *

**Annawhite and Noctis VS Ganondorf and Ninja**

"You think you can defeat me with such a puny strength?"

"Let's defeat these fools!"

"I'll fight for my friends!"

"Hope you're ready to lose"

Noctis and i began to fight but when i should use my Final Smash ... "What shall i do? What shall i do?" i heared Kadaj's voice "_With this white materia those powers will be yours_" i said my Final Smash phrase "Holy Final Shot!" the white materia blinked "Yaaaaaaaaaa!" an explosion came on Ganondorf and Ninja "Shall i give you despair?" "Your fool!" "Sephiroth" "We'll Fight On!" "We are Those Who Fight Further" Ganondorf came to me "Ganondorf! Give up!" "Why?" "Because ... Because ..."

"_Because you are ... a puppet_" "mother?" "I get him" "Good luck" "Thank you my child" "Be careful mother he is strong only so you know"

**Jenova VS Ganondorf**

"You can not defeat me!" "We'll see about that" "Come on! You can do it mother! Defeat him!" "She's good" "Yes" "Kadaj has fury now ... he don't want Jenova to have you as her own" "What's his problem?" "I don't know ... yet"

"mother! use your Supernova!" "Yes ... Here it comes ..." suddenly a giant meteor appeared Jenova throwed it on Ganondorf but Ninja was on his way to protect his ally suddenly they began to tease Jenova "You can't defeat us your fool!" "What did you call me?!" "Ninja! I will not have you refer to mother that way!"

"Okay how about ... Jeeznova?" "You begin to irritate me" "Snezznova?" Ganondorf laughed "Hahahahaha Sneeznova that one was good it was very funny Ninja" "Yeah i know" "mother! You can do it!" "She can't hear you" "I can't watch" "I'm here" "Oh ... mother ..." "This is her fight now"

"I'll defeat you here and now! I'll win!" "I'm not a puppet" "Yes you are ... a puppet!" "Well ... the remnants has looked for your head ... Sneeznova" Ninja laughed "What did you call me?! ... Say it again ... Say it again" "Sneeznova" "More like ... Jeeznova" said Ninja and continued to laugh "I'm really tired so tired of you two!"

i felt tears "mother ... has wrath now ... why?" "She's mad" "I've never seen mother so mad" "This is the first time" i watched in horror as Jenova fought Ganondorf and Ninja "Look away" "Why?" "She's fighting"

**Jenova VS Ganondorf (A good surrogate son would have known)**

"Here comes fire and ice attacks" Jenova smiled with a grin ... Ganondorf became shocked "Oh no ... is that? My surrogate mothers?" "Oh no! ... i'm coming buddy!" "A good surrogate son would have known"

"mother scares him" "Wow this is interesing"

This was scary for Ganondorf "Do you want your mothers back?" "Yes" "Catch them!" Jenova defeated Ganondorf but Ninja remained "What did you do? What did you do to my ally?" "You'll see ... in your grave! Ha!" _Jenova wins! _"Because them two ... are losers!"

i cheered "You did it mother!" "Applause" "Yes" "Are you alright?" "I almost can't breathe" "Sit down and relax Jenova" "Water?" "Thanks" Jenova took a sip with water "Their nicknames to me ... and their laughs ..." "_Hahahahaha Sneeznova oh that one was good it was very funny Ninja_" "_Yeah i know_"

"Next time i fight them then i will get my revenge" "Don't worry mother it's okay" Jenova nodded "I'm okay" when she drank the water the flames around her disappeared "Ah much better"

i fainted again "My child!" "*cough cough* The darkness again ..." "the darkness?" "I ... sense him ... friend if you can hear me then please stop hiding in this darkness *cough cough*" "Be calm my child" "Bomberman i have to go" "Alright buddy take your time" the beast began to sneeze "Whoa" i felt a hand "I save him" "Ramuh?" "Hey" i felt a tear from my eye "Save him ... Behemoth ... for me and my friends" "I will save him"

"Behemoth?" "Ramuh?" "I'll help you out of this darkness" "Ramuh is going to help your friend" "Behemoth ..." "You know him?" "An old friend of ours"

"The Water flows and the fire burns" "I am going to return to the Smash series once again" "We will fight" "And strike our foes" "And we will ... win in Smash Bros" "Hey buddy ... don't cry" "Holy Final Shot!" "White Mage? was that you?" "Yes" "Holy Final Shot is stronger now" "Thanks to our power"

"Sh Shei Sheik!" "Little one what is it?" "You haven't heard?" "What is it Black Mage?" "Slime is in the game" "Congratulations little one! Welcome to Smash Bros!" "Hurray! Yay!" "I am so glad for your sake little one" "Gren!" "Oh no" "Gren gren gren ninja!" "Yes?" "Ninja gren" "She saw you?" he nodded "Gren ..." "Yes tell me more" "Ninja gren ... ninja ... gren ninja!" "You transformed into two copies?! What?!" "Jajajajajajajajaja" "Wow i should've seen that" "Ninja gren gren"

At the Star Ship Ganondorf and Ninja began to talk about their next battle against me and Noctis "She defeated us" said Ninja "Her attacks ... i'm scared" "_Kaa-san_" "What?!" "_Kaa-san_" "What was her attacks? Tell me Ninja" "Her attacks was _their_ remains" "What?! Impossible! I'll show her!" "Hey! Ganondorf! wait for me buddy!"

"mother they're on the way!" "Not again!" "mother! wait!" "_Here comes the flames again_" "Kaa-san!" "What is it my child?!" "Don't become mad at me now mother ... you need to have water" "During the fight if i become mad so yes" "Jeeznova!" "Sneeznova!" "No! not these guys again!" "Kaa-san" "What did you call me my child?! Say it again ... Say it again" "Kaa-san" "What is Kaa-san? Tell me" "It's the japanese word for mother" "Ah then i know" Jenova gave a sign "Kaa-san" "My child"

Ganondorf and Ninja spied on us "Spending some quality time huh? Let's make it stop!" "Yes!" "I'll fight them" "Be careful" "Thank you" "Your water!" "Yes yes" Jenova took a sip again "Much better" "Remember ... during the fight if you become mad" "Then i'll drink water" she walked away "_Be calm Jenova ... they're only teasing you_"

"Jeeznova!" "Sneeznova!" "I'm already here! I want a rematch! At once!" "Oh calm Sneeznova" "Yeah calm with your anger Jeeznova" "mother!" "Stay calm" "Vincent?" "I'm here" "Did you win against them?" "No i didn't ... but after Jenova's fight i'll fight against them again" "Oh sheesh Vincent Frankenstein" said Ninja "It's Valentine" "Ugh" "Ninja ... he teases me too he calls me fool and Frankenstein ... i don't like it ... at all"

"Oh Ninja let me hear it again let me hear it again" "Vincent Frankenstein" "Hahahahaha Frankenstein oh that one was good it was very funny Ninja" "Yeah i know"

"It's like what you said previously but to another person" "Oh yeah" Ganondorf took his sword against Jenova's Supernova "hng ... tch ... ugh" "What is it Sneeznova? are you weak?" "Yeah what is it Jeeznova? are you weak?" "I am not weak!" "Oh no here comes the flames again" "The flames?" "She is mad and has wrath" "I understand" i took her glass "Hm?" "mother! Look over here!" "Yes my saving" "A straw?" Jenova nodded without answering and took a sip she drank the water through the straw "Much better"

"Fight them mother! You have to fight back!" "Yes!" "This is too fun Ninja do you have any request for the next fight?" Jenova smiled with a grin again "Look here Ganondorf" "Oh no ... not again" "I'm coming buddy!" "Surrogate mothers!" "A good surrogate son would have known" "Says the Duality who does fly" "It's the _calamity from the skies_!"

"She's good" "Yes" "Heaven's dark harbinger the calamity Jenova" "Is that mother?" "Yes" "She can't lose" "Jenova's memetic legacy lives within you now Annawhite" "mother's ... memetic legacy?" "Yes" "She told me that i've her cells now" "I shouldn't have said 'Not for long' to you" "Why did you say that?" "It's according to Kadaj ... that is why i said that to you" "I understand" i was watching in horror as Jenova fought them "It's her fight now" "They're teasing her"

**"Jeeznova Sneeznova you're gonna lose**

**Jeeznova Sneeznova your little fool"**

"You're terrible Ninja!" "mother! Look over here!" Jenova took a sip "Much better"

**The Reunion after the final battle**

I suddenly fainted ... but i felt a nose smelling at me ... i opened my eyes carefuly "_Are you awake_?" this voice was neither Acronix Hylia or Sheik it was someone i knew since a long time back "Huh? what?" "It's just me darling" "Scar? You're" "I'm here"

**After the death of Scar's Swedish voice actor**

"I swore ... that i would never watch the lion king ever again" "Really?! did you swore?!" "Yes i swore an oath" "You shall never swear an oath to someone who has passed away" "It's a sign of what?" "It's a bad sign" "Really? He is 'special' ... which reminds me ... Scar?" "Yes darling?" "You died in fire and he died in a lung desease" "A lung desease?" "Yes" "References?" i nodded and felt tears ... he came to me "What else choice do i have? Huh?" "I don't know"

I felt guilty and told Scar the whole story from beginning to end

"It's my fault! _I_ am the one who's responsible for his death!" "What?" "He'd have a performance in my town on the Tuesday evening that i'd go and look at and that was the real plan ... until i failed and took the place on the stage on the Wednesday instead" "So you took his place?" "Yes" "Come on darling ... don't blame yourself" "And if it weren't for me he'd still been alive" "You can the reference" i nodded "Yes" "Why did you swore an oath?" "the lion king ... it's not the same without him" "My Swedish voice actor have i right?" "Yes"

**I believed i'd see him**

**And his concert that day**

**He was suffered by the lung desease**

**And of course i failed**

**If he'd still been alive today**

**I could've been the fate**

**November 17th 2017**

**Then it was too late**

**(He has passed away)**

**I can't come over it**

**(Yes he's passed away)**

**Not even a bit**

**(darling let it go**

**do not swear an oath**

**He has passed away)**

**That day i had began to sacrifice tears**

**But I am his hope ... it's been three years**

**(You can mourn sometimes**

**He will be missing**

**There's nothing you can do**

**But he is still with you)**

**I can't accept that he has died**

**Because it was a failed goodbye**

**(He has passed away)**

**He is still with me**

**(Yes he's passed away)**

**Even when i sleep**

**(darling let it go**

**do not swear an oath**

**He has passed away**

**Yes he's passed away)**

**I can't let it go**

**(He has passed away)**

**I have to swear an oath**

**(darling let it go**

**do not swear an oath**

**He has passed away)**

"I've heared that you've sang a Swedish version of my latest song I have a plan" "Yes i've sang it two times"

he came closer and looked me in the eyes "What do you've on the heart?" "I can't come over it" "I'm here" i shaked "It's been three years since he passed away"

"Is it someone else who does my Swedish voice? In the lion king 2019?" "Yes and yes"

**My and Scar's reaction to Scar's new Swedish voice 2019**

Scar and i looked "No! impossible" "I know ... i mean what in Hylias name is going on?!" "He replaced my role?! What?!" "This has to be fake ... for real ... this has to be fake"

"I know now" "What is it Scar?"

"I know now ... Whoever it is that does my new Swedish voice ... i can't let this happen"

"Oh no here comes the song" "darling ... Be Prepared"

**I know that my role have got replaced**

**By a Swede that has replaced my voice**

**Impossible i've been fooled this way**

**Neither you or i have a choice**

**Of course the original is better**

**But there's nothing we can do**

**This is not good at all or better**

**Being suffered and killed isn't because of you**

**Be prepared for a fight that we can win**

**Be prepared for spending time with me**

**It's not the same era**

**"Wait what as in 'Aera'?"**

**No! not as in 'Saori'**

**"Aw i am so 'Saori' Ha!"**

**He has replaced my Swedish voice**

**We both don't have a choice**

**To talk about it or at least complain**

**We have to discuss this if we dared**

**Be prepared**

**We have to discuss this if we dared**

**Be prepared**

"Scar" "Yes?" "I hate it ... i hate this"

**A voice**

**Replaced**

**He's replaced your role that is what i hate**

**A voice (So lousy)**

**Replaced (a Shame)**

**I have much trouble he has passed away**

**A voice (It's shameful)**

**So lousy (a Shame) **

**(I cannot do anything)**

**He's replaced your role that is what i hate**

**(Not glorious traitorious)**

**A voice (So lousy)**

**(Is there someone else?)**

**Replaced (a Shame)**

**(A better replacer?)**

**I have much trouble he has passed away**

**(Not glorious traitorious)**

**Why has the Swedish voice become replaced?**

**For the one who's passed away?**

**It feels wrong **

**It feels sour**

**What in Hylias name?! I can't take it more**

**Oh he is not one of us**

**He can never become one of us**

**He is not one of us**

**It is wrong**

**The dark voice is gone**

**He has passed away**

**"_I killed Mufasa_"**

**I feel guilt it is not the right voice**

**But i know that he'll never be one of us**

**He is not one of us**

**A voice**

**Replaced**

**Hm**

**A voice**

**Replaced**

**A voice**

"Our family is splittered!" "You _fled_ after her defeat" "Yes"

"I've to rest from the fighting" "It sounds like a good idea darling"

**Later**

"Sweden's best actor ... i can't take it anymore ..." "darling are you okay?" "I can't come over it"

"_My friend ... come i've a surprise_" i looked at Scar "I have to go ... but i'll see you again okay?" "Okay"

**A new teammate awaits**

"Sheik where are we?" "We're at Castle Siege" i heared a voice "Hello" i became happy and ran happily to her "Hey Lucina!" "Hey" Lucina talked with Sheik and asked "Why did you and your friend come here?" "Only one easy reason" Saori appeared Lucina didn't believe her eyes "... Anna?" she thought first that it was the character but it was the japanese voice_ behind_ Anna that appeared in front of Lucina "Are you? ... you can't be ... the japanese voice actress behind Anna?" "Yes you guessed it Lucina ... i am Saori Seto it is i who does Anna's japanese voice" "She has mentioned it three times now and i did see that coming"

"If Mizusawa is going to do Saria's voice and Saori is going to do Anna's japanese voice then that means ..." "That Fujimura is going to replace Mizusawa again? Oh come on" "What?" "Mizusawa will do Saria's voice and Saori will do Anna's japanese voice ... Oh ... my ... goddess ..." "calm" "When you became confirmed to Smash Ultimate then i always wondered who it was that would do your voice for the game and they choosed none other than ... Ayumi Fujimura ... Wow"

Scar appeared "Did i hear 'sawa'?" "Hey Scar" "Hello Sheik it's been awhile since we saw each other"

"What did you ask Scar?" "Did i hear 'sawa'?" "Um ... yes 'sawa' among me is as in 'Mizusawa' that is the last name of my first and most known voice actress"

Lucina saw Scar she hid behind me and began to shake "Ah! Who is that?" i walked forward "I'll come to you" said Scar i nodded ... Lucina stood up again "Hey there" "Scar this is Lucina" "Fire Emblem?" "Yes"

"I" "No not that again" "What?" asked Sheik Scar whispered the words in Sheik's ear "Oh no my friend ... that sounds tragic" "_I __know that he was sick but ... Why did he have to die_?" "It's my fault!_ I_ am the one who's responsible for his death!" "My friend?" "Yes?" "So ... _you_ are the one who's responsible?" i nodded "She feels guilty" "Hey!" "Continue my friend" "He died too early ... he became ... fifty-nine years old" "Did he became so old?" asked Scar ... i nodded "And it's not the same _dark_ voice that he had when he did your role"

With these clues Scar knew that it _was_ his Swedish voice actor "He has done my Swedish voice ... He had the _dark_ voice when he did my role ... He'd have a performance ... He became sick ... He became suffered by a so called lung disease ... He became fifty-nine years old ... and he died ..." i nodded "Yes that's him"

"I didn't want this to happen ..." He came and embraced me "Of course not ... of course not darling no one ever wants for these things to happen ... But he_ is_ dead" "And if it weren't for me he'd still been alive" Scar nodded

"When was it the last time you saw him?" "In a christmas calendar" "The hunt on the time crystal?" "Yes" "The reference" "Black and red" "Who does that refer to?" "If you can guess" "me?" "Yes"

"I'll take your sunglasses" said Sheik

I fainted but Scar catched me i closed my eyes "I have you!" "huh?" "Believe me" "What are you going to do with me?" "this will feel a little bit" suddenly he began to scratch my right eye ... i groaned and felt pain "_Is this a__ Time Punch_?" "I know that it hurts" "Sc...ar..." "I'm here" we were waiting after awhile "It's done" he found a mirror "Do i have?" "Sisi ni sawa darling now you have a scar just like me"

"Sheik?" "Here's your sunglasses" "Thanks ..." "Come on ... let me take you to Mipha" "I'm coming with you"

We had arrived at Zora's domain Mipha took a look "Hm ... i can heal it but i'll heal careful" Sheik nodded "Sc...ar..." "I'm here darling" i precipitated a tear "I know that it hurts darling" "Let us ... wait" "I'll keep an eye on her" Sheik nodded "Sc...ar..." "Yes darling?" "I ... love ... you" "I love you too darling" "If it weren't for me ..." "He'd still been alive"

**On Mario Galaxy**

I slept with Rosalina a few hours later Starfy came to us "Miss Rosalina! Listen to this!" "What is it Starfy?" "You will not believe it Miss Rosalina but my siblings have grown up!" i was chocked "Wait what?! Starfy what?! They've grown up?!" "Come and look" we went to the kitchen "Starfy? can you cook?" Starfy blinked "Heh yes you've taught me Miss Rosalina" "Wow Rosie i didn't knew that he could cook food" "I've taught him to cook food Annarosie" "Oh come on i mean how can a star cook food like that"

i turned to Rosalina "I want to ... fight" "We haven't fought for a long time now" "I ... i ... i ... i meant ..." "I know ... Annarosie ... i know" Luma came to us "Mama?" "It's that difficult nostalgic feeling again Luma" "Dinner time!" "Already?" asked Luma "Yes" "What'll it be Starfy?" "star cake" "Gingerbreads to you" "thanks Rosie"

**The plan to get back**

I talked to Scar again after i'd been at Castle Siege "You're back" "Yes" "Spend some time with me now"

**'The fight' between the love**

"Oh no i don't think so!" "Acronix?!" "Excuse me" "Yes" Acronix and i went aside "sweetheart what do you think you're doing?!" "I've only loved you for three years" i went back "The truth is ... That i've loved Scar much more than i love you" Scar blinked "If we add 'much longer' then he'll maybe understand the point" "sweetheart you make me unsure"

**Here it comes again**

"I" "No not that again" "That's not it" "What is it then?" "Our family ... i can't raise them alone ... i'm a Single mother now" "I'm nodding in acceptance to come back" "No more defeat ..." "I guess so"

**'Mizusawa' or 'Sisi ni sawa'**

"I don't have _a watch_ for this" "You what?!" "Sisi ni sawa" "sawa? as in" i gasped "_I'm not a weapon_" "*cough cough cough* Can i ever trust that woman?" "Not as in 'Sheik's first voice actress' darling" i sighed "'Sisi ni sawa' means 'We are the same' do you understand?" "Yes i understand" i took a deep breath "Why did you breathe like that?" "It's just that ... i don't want that our family shall be splittered again"

**"Sisi ni sawa means 'We're the same'**

**Though you're made of flesh and metal **

**And i'm made of flame**

**At the end of the day it's like fire and flame**

**Sisi ni sawa We are the same"**

"Flesh and metal? Oh no"

"Flame? as in ... _First flame_?" a tear fell "What?" "It's one of his songs" "Then i know"

**I know that i can not let it go**

**I can't let go of my sorrow**

_**Come here come to me with first flame**_

**Because he's your real Swedish voice**

**I am nothing without his role**

**Your voice is neither dark or neither the same**

_**Come to me with first flame**_

"His spirit will come tonight" "I miss him very much" "I know"

This was heartbreaking for me "How do you know my identity?" "It's okay darling" "No! it can't mean that my descendant has told this to you!" Acronix knew that it was Zane that i was talking about "The ninja of ice?!" i nodded "Yes that's him"

**Quality time with mother**

"Kaa-san?" "Hush ... i'm here my child" "Where am i?" i opened my eyes carefuly and realized that i was at a beach "This is Wuhu Island" "Is this your home?" "Yes" "You're back" "Annaqueen?" "Welcome home Annawhite" "Thank you" i discovered something "Dang ... i've got sand inside my heels" i took them off and poured out the sand from them "Annaqueen! Catchy!" "Alright Elisa!" i catched it "Wow Annaqueen good catch!" "Thanks Annawhite" Jenova looked at me "So you're her friend" "Yes"

"Annaqueen! your ancient fools will never meet you again!" i turned around "Ganondorf! i knew you would be back!" "Yes i'm back Oh hey Sneeznova" "Your little! ..." "Here" "Thanks"

i felt a strange feeling "What in the bowling world is that?" "My cells" "I am Annaqueen and you?" "I am Jenova" "The calamity from the skies?" "that is correct" mother and Annaqueen watched as i felt a pain of mother's cells i fainted and felt Kadaj's hand "Let's take you home so you can rest"

**Time for me to rest**

"Annawhite?" "What?" "It's just me" "Sephiroth?" "What happened?" "I was home at my island but suddenly i felt a pain of mother's cells" "A pain? How?" "I don't know" "Sephiroth" "Yes Kadaj?" "She've never felt a pain of mother's cells before" "I want to see mother" Yazoo came to me "mother will get here soon" "Are you sure?" "Yes i'm sure"

**Sephiroth's secret**

"Annawhite" "Yes Sephiroth?" "Shall i tell you a secret?" "Yes please tell me" "I'll join the team" i smiled "Me against the one winged angel? Wow it'll become epic" Sephiroth nodded "Are you happy?" "Yes" "I'll join the team with Bartz Lightning Terra and Zack" "What? For real?" "Yes" "Wow" "I've a suggestion" "Yes?" "You and i against Bowser at Midgar" "If you're a starter" "Yes"

I saw Noctis and Tidus together with Bartz Lightning and Terra

**"No one no one can beat us!**

**We are Team Dissidia!"**

"Team Dissidia? What a cool team name" "Yes"

**I've fought enough for today**

"I want ..." "What do you want?" "I want ... to see mother" an red-white tear fell "A sign? So that means ..." "Oh no ... here it comes" "That she wants you as her own" "I'm so glad that mother wants you as her own" said Yazoo "We're so glad for your sake" said Loz Kadaj felt irritation "She are not born with Jenova-cells" "Please Kadaj ... show some respect because ... mother wants me as her own" "So she wants to have a daughter? hm i'll show mother"

"No! don't show mother!" i felt the pain "If only mother could come here" "Is it painful?" "Yes" Sephiroth took my hand "I'm here" he looked at Kadaj "Kadaj tell me what is your decision?" "My decision is that i let Annawhite rest ... but i'll show mother anyway" "Is that all you can come with?" asked Sephiroth "Yes" replied Kadaj "Sephiroth" "I'm here"

"Kaa-san ... mother ... please come back" Kadaj's anger became only worser and worser _Come on Kadaj take a deep breath ... one ... two ... three ..._

Sephiroth was with me ... i saw his young remnant who was angry but Loz and Yazoo they were both happy that mother Jenova wants me as her own "I'll take you to The Promised Land tonight" "Private time?" "Yes" "We'll Fight On!" "We are Those Who Fight Further"

**Back in The Promised Land**

"Shall i tell you the story about Jenova?" "Yes i want to hear the story" "You will like this story too just like the previous one"

"_An organism that was appearently dead was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum_

_Professor Gast named that organism Jenova ..._

_X year X month X day Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient ..._

_X year X month X day Jenova project approved_

_The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use ..._"

"I like it" "You seem worried what is it?" "I want to see my other teammates" "There's already one that's coming here" "Who?"

**We'll fight against the fiends my dear friend**

**We'll strike against our fiends my dear friend**

**We will fight them we will strike them**

**We will fight them we will strike them**

**We will fight them we will strike them**

**We'll be four against seven**

**We will fight them we will strike them**

**It'll be you and i**

**We'll strike and we'll fight**

**And our fiends becomes blinded by light**

"Hey my friend" "Hey" "Are you excited to fight against the fiends with me?" "Yes" "Fiends ... That's my way to say 'villains' do you understand?" "Yes i understand"

**The reunited family**

I talked to Scar once again "I" "No not that again" "That's not it" "What is it then?!" "I've a surprise" "huh?" "you will love this one"

I began to attract and then they all came "darling? is that?" "They're all here" Taro shaked "Taro! Don't be afraid my daughter!" "Daddy? is it you?" "Yes" Acronix became surprised "So _this_ is your family sweetheart" "Yes" "Stop shaking Taro!" "What?" "Come here my child" "What's the matter?" "Daddy" "Yes?" "I've ... i've nightmares about fiery ghosts that is haunting me" "Don't be afraid ... It's just my spirit" "Are you sure?" "Yes"

"Scar" "Yes darling?" "Have i ever told you how i began to 'love' you?" "No you haven't" "This story is easy"

**When i saw the movie the first time**

**Then i wasn't afraid ... i fell in love**

**But i felt love in the heart that was the only thing i was worth**

**I began to became a little nervous**

**And this nervousness meant something**

**But with my dearest eyes**

**I could understand anything**

**There was one explanation**

**Which couldn't even be described then**

**But this was easy for me and then i thought to myself**

**That "I'll love Scar tonight"**

**Love at first sight**

**The love continued and i was pleased**

**But that was when i "Be prepared"**

**But year 017 Oh Wow Oh my goddess i am so dead**

**I knew him well terrible but 'smart' i could understand anything**

**But i took the opportunity to love Scar even though i understood everything**

**That "I'll love Scar tonight"**

**Love at first sight**

**The concert it was canceled**

**I took his place it could go**

**But now it doesn't feel good at all**

**For now it feels very difficult**

**Now it actually feels really bad**

**Can i choose one or two or both**

**But now it is end**

**I have began to swear an oath**

**And "I'll love Scar tonight"**

**Our cubs shall be the light**

**Oh oh And "I'll love Scar tonight"**

**For my family i will fight**

"Well ... what do you think?" "darling ... that was wonderful ... Oh i can't almost describe it ..." "Do you like it?" "I love it!" "mother" "Yes Tara?" "Will we be the light?" i nodded and felt tears again "I" "No! not that again" "I miss him ... very much" "I know" "Don't you understand!_ I_ am the one who's responsible!" "For _his_ death" "Yes"

"I'd hate to be responsible for my Swedish voice actor's death don't you agree darling?" "Yes ... he died too early and ... What can i do about it?" "There's nothing you can do about it! i'm still your beloved ... even though he isn't alive anymore" "How can you still be my beloved? ... After his death"

"Now's your chance to say it ... who is responsible for his death?" _"I _am the one who's responsible" "mother no! you can't be the one! Tell us that you aren't the one!" "I _am_ the one" "See? She admits it!" "the lung desease is a" "murderer!" "Listen to me! It's _my_ fault!" "If it weren't for you he'd still been alive! It's _your_ fault he's dead! Do you deny it?" "Yes" "Then you're guilty! Understood?" i nodded "I've understood"

"I _am_ the one who's responsible i promise" "Then you have to swear on it" "I ..." "swear on it!" "I _am_ the one who's responsible for his death" "Say it" "I swear on it" "Say it again" "I swear on it!" "Like i said ... Being suffered and killed isn't because of you" i nodded

"My new Swedish voice actor in the movie is nothing compared to me!" "Can't you be calm for _one_ second?" "No!" "Daddy? are you alright?" "I'm fine Taro it's just ... my new Swedish voice in the movie that's my problem ... it doesn't fit me" "You'll be fine daddy i promise" "Thank you Taro you makes me feel better"

**I and Scar argue**

Ghirahim arrived to help them so that they could feel safe specially Taro who was a big fan of him

"My goddess" "mother" "Daddy" "Look me in the eyes when i'm talking with you!" "Scar ..." "You shall never swear an oath to someone who has passed away!" "It's my fault!" "It's a bad sign!" "The new Swedish voice in the movie doesn't fit you!" "And that you've began to forbid your people in your country to neither buy or rent the movie because of his passing?!" i nodded "How dare you?!"

"How about this? Is it wrong that i sacrifice tears for him?! Is it wrong that i can't come over my sorrow?!" i looked at him close "Is it wrong? Answer me! Is it wrong?" "No it isn't wrong that you sacrifice tears for him" "But i failed ... Don't you remember? My plan" "I do actually" "How?" "You've told me the story darling"

"And the new Swedish voice" "No!" "Daddy!" "calm Taro! mother fix this!" i held him back and tried to calm him as he fought his anger "What is it?" "The new Swedish voice! It doesn't fit me!" "Then we are two ... The voice is not same dark and scary" "You've right!"

Taro saw us "Daddy!" Ghirahim stopped her "No! This is their discussion!" she looked at him with worried eyes "Do you have any idea how this makes me feel inside?!" "Yes" "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" she understood him "I hear you!" "Good"

"My new Swedish voice is ... Light?! It doesn't matter!" "Oh no ... Here it comes" "darling we've a problem" "I can't take it anymore!" "this has to be a joke!" "Yes" i fell in his arms "I have you! Believe me"

the tears came again but these tears was sacrifical tears that finally came out "Scar" "I know that you miss him" "I ... i love you" i whispered "I love you too darling" "You know what we need now huh?" "We need advice" "Yes" "Don't even think about it" "I have to do it" "No!"

he looked me in the eyes "What are these tears?" "It's sacrifical tears" "I see your tears ... they _are_ sacrifical" "Oh finally i sacrifice tears again ... But this is the first time that i sacrifice tears when i'm with you" "Yes ... You can mourn sometimes ... He will be missing" he said in an whispering voice

he embraced me my sacrifical tears fell "I have to do it! I have no choice!" "No! don't swear the oath to him" "Forbid me! if you dare!" he looked up at the sky "Please! Answer me! Why have my Swedish voice become replaced?!" i began to lay the hand on the heart "Hear me! You'd have your last performance in my town! If you're still there ... Then i want to see you!"

"Who're they talking to?" asked Taka "His Swedish voice actor"

"If it weren't for me you'd still been alive! It's been three years since you passed away ... and i can't come over my sorrow" he recognized my voice so fast ... i walked forward "You want to have me i feel it" with my sword on my back i saw something else that was in my hands "Is that?" "_The time crystal_" "The time crystal?" "_You can have the time crystal as a memory_" "The 'best' and 'special' christmas calendar" "_Yes_"

"I'm so proud ... How can i ever thank you?" "_Be prepared_" "I have a plan"

**Later that evening**

"_Be prepared here's the chance for the life_" "_Now it feels so empty ... i miss you ... in my heart i see you ... but you're anyway with me_" that evening i could neither rest or sleep i went back to the cave and saw that the time crystal was on my bedside table "I thought it didn't existed after the christmas calendar" i whispered

i felt the pain "tch ... my scar ..." "_I should have been there_" "Yes it's my fault" "_I failed with the last performance in your town_" "And i failed with the real plan ... and did a tribute to you instead" "_A tribute_?" "I sang a song called _I have a plan_" "_Thank you for the tribute_" "No problem"

a tear came "_What is it_?" "And here's my little secret ... It's ... my ... fault" i whispered "_Louder so i hear you_" "It's ... my ... fault!" "_You don't need to mourn_" "huh?" "_I'm here_"

Even though if this wasn't Hylia i prayed anyway "Please hear my prayer" "_Yes_?" "All your fans specially i ... miss you" "_I shouldn't have died_" "No" "_Do you want to add something_?" "the lion king ... it's not the same without you" "_He has replaced my role_" "Yes ... i mean ... what is going on?" "_I will watch over you_" "Even when i sleep?" "_Yes_"

his spirit disappeared "No!" Taro and Ghirahim woke up "mother!" "My goddess!" "He's ... gone"

"Refusal!" "My goddess! What was that word?" "Refusal!" "How dare you rest from the fighting? We need you on the battlefields" "Specially Zelda?" "Yes" "I haven't told her about this"

i turned around and saw the time crystal "The christmas calendar is 'special' i can't think about anything else right now" "What in the whole world are you talking about?"

i walked to the bedside table and showed Ghirahim and Taro what i had there "I'm talking about this thing which is right here on my bedside table" "What is that?" "Yes mother what do you have there?" "It's a time crystal" when i felt his wind blow i began to see his character "He looks like Scar a lot"

he appeared again "_What did you say now_?" "Your character looks like Scar a lot" "_The reference_" "Yes"

**Next morning**

"_Anna? Wake up_" "Zelda?" "Hey" "Hey" "Why are you sad?" i whispered the words in Zelda's ear "Oh no ... that sounds tragic" "You've already heared?" "Yes they've told me about it" "My friends? as in After Dark?" "Yes" i showed Zelda some pictures "We reunited" "That's so sweet" "I have to meet him again" "Only for _that_?" "Yes"

**But now it is time**

**For Boma and his flock to pay**

**That's why i still am Scaaar**

**From when i led the guard**

**Oh oh that's why i still am Scaaar**

**And why i must play my part**

"Scar?" "He'll go to the water hole tonight with his flock" "Yes" "And when they are ready to drink ... then i'll sing _that_ verse" "Good plan" "And i'll create fireballs that will rain into the water when they are drinking" i nodded "Daddy?" "Taro i've something to tell you" "Your enemy?" "Yes i have to go tonight" "What now?" "I've to go to the water hole to stop him"

**And "I'll love Scar tonight"**

**Our cubs shall be the light**

**Oh oh And "I'll love Scar tonight"**

**For my family i'll fight**

"That was wonderful darling" "Thanks" he saw me "Here it comes" "Oh no i've a problem" "darling?" "Please! speak to me!" an sacrifical tear fell "Are you okay?" asked Zelda "No" she looked up at the sky "Who? Wait is that the one that you're talking about?" "You'll see" she felt the wind "Is it him?" "Yes ... oh ... Zelda ..." "You'll meet him again ... i promise" "We fight for him" "Yes ... let's fight"

I looked up "No!"

_**Fatshe Leso Lea Halalela**_

_**Fatshe Leso Lea Halalela**_

**Rest or fight?**

**What shall i do?**

**I'll love Scar tonight**

_**Their descisions**_

**Shall i take my sword?**

**Or do i have to rest?**

**Shall i decide?**

**Will they decide?**

**But i've to rest from the fighting**

**It's what he's decided**

**You all needs me in the battles**

**I'll always be with you all**

"darling what was that?" "_Fatshe Leso Lea Halalela Fatshe Leso Lea Halalela_" "Oh i understand the song"

**(Scarred land our land)**

**You all needs me**

**(Scarred land our land)**

**But i have to rest Lea Halalela**

**(Happiness)**

**I need rest**

**(And courage)**

**You all needs me ****Lea Halalela**

**(Fatshe Leso)**

Suddenly a lyrics came to me "Scar i'm singing this only to you"

**I am Anna and i want to dance**

**I want to dance under the stars**

**I am Anna and i want to love **

**I want to love Scar until i die**

**There is no one who can prevent me**

**From loving you**

**I have loved you for so many years**

**Our love cannot be stopped**

**I am Anna and i want to dance **

**I want to dance under the stars**

**I am Anna and i want to love**

**I want to love Scar until i die**

**I want to love Scar until i die**

**I want to love Scar until i die**

**I want to love Scar until i die**

"Aw what a cute text" "Do you like it?" "I love it"

**Later**

"Go now and fight darling ... if you don't win this fight then you've to do a rematch against Ganon" "Let's fight" "Yes" "And Zelda" "Yes Scar?" "Good luck princess" "Thanks" "Our cubs!" "Don't worry darling i take care of them while you're fighting with Zelda" i nodded in understanding "I've understood"

"Anna" "What?" "Come now" suddenly we saw someone "Oh my GOTS! is that him?!" he appeared "Yes" he answered i got hearts in my eyes "So you're the one who loves me too?" "Yes" i answered ... we talked for awhile "It was nice to meet you again" "We will meet again sweetie" i nodded

"Who was that?" asked Zelda "Nah it's just someone else that i also love" i whispered his name "Shere Khan?" "Yes" "do you love him also?" "Yes" "Are you joking?" "No"

**Anna (GOTS) and Zelda vs Ganondorf at the Bridge of Eldin (Stock battle) (80) (Background music: When i led the Guard)**

Zelda and i began to fight ... Scar saw us fight "Daddy what do you see?" "Zelda is taking an Assist trophy but Ganon is winning ..." it came to him "No! This is not a good sign" "Daddy!" "Taro!" "Yes daddy?" "stay calm i'll fix this" "I'll keep an eye on them" "Thanks Ghirahim"

**Back at the Bridge of Eldin**

I began suddenly to mourn "darling?" "Scar?" "Are you mourning?" i nodded "Anna?" "Zelda ..." "You'll see him again" "She's began to forbid the people in her country to neither buy or rent the movie because of his passing" i nodded "Even your friends? As in After Dark?" "I don't want to wound them but ... yes" "How dare you?!"

**Meanwhile on Lylat Cruise**

"You're off your game Fox!" "Better luck next time Falco!" Revali had arrived "Is it chatter over here?" Revali waved to his arrogant 'friend' "Hey Falco" "Hey Revali" Falco waved back and walked to Revali "Had enough already?" "Revali's Gale is now ready"

Fox saw Revali "Wait so _you_ are the one who is going to _assist_ Falco in the upcoming Smash game?" "Yes" i had arrived "Falco!" "Hey it's been awhile" "Who needs these _heroes_ when i've an arrogant bird as my teammate?" "You and Falco will definatly win against Fox and Link" "We'll win definatly" said Falco "Revali" "Yes dear?" "This is the best suggestion i've ever heard" "Are you serious?!" "Yes"

"She and Falco against me and Link?!" asked Fox i stood beside Falco as Fox fought his anger against Revali "Who needs these _heroes_ when i have you as my teammate?" "Yes i know" "He will assist us i'm so excited" "The arrogance has just began" "Are you serious?!" "Yes i _am_ serious" replied Revali "Do i have to say it?" "Yes dear" "Star Zelda" "There you got me ... again"

**Revali's defeat / Revali's "death?"**

Fox's anger became worser and worser "He's gonna use" "Fire Fox" "I mean ... it's just asinine" "Fire!" "Revali! Look out!" Fox defeated Revali "Oh my GOTS! Revali!"

i catched him in my arms "Revali! Say something!" "dear?" "I'm here Revali you're safe" i held him as he smiled at me "You'll have need of me ... to assist you in the battles ..." "No ... Don't die Revali" "To slay the opponents only for fun ... it will be ... my great ... pleasure" "No ... i love you"

**The saving / Revali is alive!**

i kissed him "That stinks" Falco punched him "Hey! What was that for?!" "You're off you game Fox! Give him a chance!"

It came light around us which came from my power "She really loves him" said Falco "I don't care" said Fox "_I hope ... he's waking up_" "Can she stop kissing him?!" "This is a important moment ... both for me and for her"

"Revali?" "You can always precipied an tear ... i'm here ... don't be sad my dear" "What?!" he gave a sign "Thanks" "Let me ask you dear" "Yes Revali?" "Do you love me?" "Yes"

he suddenly flew up and then he came to me "Revali?" "I know i'll be playing the biggest part of assisting you in the battles correct?" "Yes" "Well if they're losing their confidence when they're seeing me in action ... don't come crying to me" i nodded "You said it Revali"

"Revali" "Don't worry dear ... i'll fight him"

Fox became shocked "What?! How?! How could you?!" "She saved me _with strength_" "And what do i get back?" "Reveal it!" "I'm going to become an Assist-trophy" "Are you kidding with me?!" "No" "Revali? You OK?" "Yes dear i'm okay"

suddenly we heared Medoh's alarm "Medoh? What is she doing here?" "What?!"

Sheik came "Wait my friend" "Oh yes your devotion"

**Four Champions will bless you in the fight**

"Was that?" "A verse from my Swedish version of the song"

**The Divine Beast Strikes**

"Now my moment has finally come! Brace yourself! For the sting of my revenge!" "Shoot him!" she shot Fox

"I know that it's early but ..." "Say it!" "bless me Revali!" "Here comes my blessing my friend"

**Sheik's blessing is close now**

**She will soon take him down**

**shield sword Claymore and bow**

**And her red green Stealth clothes**

**She'll recieve their blessings**

**She'll have to defeat him**

**Na na na na na na **

**Na na na na na na**

"Oh ... my ass"

"Good job Medoh!" she flew down to us "You're a good girl Medoh"

Falco greeted "Hey" she began to cuddle with her beak "Do you like me?" Medoh nodded "Do you like Fox?" Medoh shook her head "Medoh because you defeated Fox then you'll get a wreath from Revali and me" i sat the wreath on her head "She looks adorable"

"Sheik ... I'm cursed" "No my friend ... don't become cursed"

"Let's travel home" Revali and i flew on her "Revali" "dear? are you resting?" "Yes" "How does it feel?" "His words to you ... and his anger ... i can't take it anymore" "We're soon home dear so don't worry" "I wonder if Medli is okay"

**Meanwhile in Rito Village**

Medli slept ... she was dreaming about _him_ again "AH!" "Medli? what is it?" "Mr. Teba ... you will not believe this ... but he was" "Yes?" "He was on the way to eat me!" "I will not let him get close to you" "Are you sure?" Teba nodded "I will take care of you" "Thanks" "And Medli" "Yes Mr. Teba?" "It's just a dream ... don't be afraid" "I'm scared" "Don't cry sweetie"

"She has dreamt about StupidBlight again" "Dear?" he gave a sign "I'm ..." "Yes?" "I'm ... tired" "I see it on you" we saw him "Negative" "He's here StupidBlight" "He's real!" Medli hid behind Teba "Like i said Medli ... i will not let him get close to you"

Windblight began to sneak in to Rito Village ... he began to sniff after his bait "I'm scared" said Medli "dear? wake up" "huh? Have i missed something?" i saw Windblight "Oh no ..." "Hello StupidBlight! I'm over here!" he turned around and heared Sheik's voice

I layed in his wings "Revali" "Don't be afraid ... I'm here dear" "Sheik ..." Revali flew up still with me in his wings and shouted "Sheik! You must avenge me!" "Yes!" "Revali you're handsome" "Say it again dear" "You're handsome" "Am i?" "Yes Revali" "What is it?" "Assist us" "Well if Fox wants to have someone to deal with then he will get someone to deal with" "And that's you" "Yes"

**At Revali's Landing**

"Where are we?" "We're at my Landing" i saw something "What is this?" "It's a bed with a pillow and a quilt these are only made for you dear" i layed down in the bed "Revali ... i ..." "hush"

Revali sang

**Don't be afraid ... i'm here**

**You can precipied an tear**

**In the battles you shall shine clear**

**I'm here don't be afraid dear**

**Now it is time for you to sleep**

**Dream sweet dreams my dear**

Revali heared me breathe "I'm with you all the time" "Can i get a good night kiss?" "Yes of course dear" he kissed me "Good night Revali" "Good night dear" he sat and kept an eye on me and after a while i woke up "StupidBlight?!" "dear? what is it?" "I ... i feel his presance" "Close your eyes dear" i closed my eyes "Dear?"

I held in his wing to feel safety "Revali" "hush ... i'm here dear"

Revali looked up at the sky as he held my hand "I can see it now ... The upcoming Smash-game ... I'll assist the fighters" he looked down at me "Yes?" "Assist me in the battles" he gave a sign and smiled "I will assist you ... and Falco" "Yes" "Good night dear"

**No reunion with the Sonic-gang (Tokyo 2020 Olymic Games)**

I was at Green Hill Zone again ... i felt Sonic's nose "*sniff sniff* Can i get your attention? *sniff sniff*" "Sonic?" "Hey" i saw my other friends from the Sonic-gang "Annawhite?" "Silver?" "Hey my friend" "Hey" "We have some sad news to tell you Annawhite" said Sonic "Aren't i?" "Yes you aren't in the game" "So this means that" "It'll be no reunion in the upcoming Mario and Sonic-game" "Why Sonic?!"

"Don't get chaos now Annawhite but Sonic has right" "I knew that i wouldn't return to the olympic games" "I feel sorry for you"

**Reunion with the Sonic-gang (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch)**

"But fortunatly ... Team Olympic Games is growing stronger" "What?! Tell me more"

"The upcoming members are the following ... Classic Sonic" "Who?" "He's a classic version of me" "Oh i understand" "The next upcoming member is ... Metal Sonic" "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games?" "Yes" "Who's next?" "The next upcoming member is ... Tails" "What?!" "I'm so tired of running on the loop ... now i want to fight instead" he said "Same here" said Silver "I might be an Assist trophy in Smash Ultimate but ... i want to fight too" said Knuckles "The next upcoming member is ... Knuckles" "I'll take Bowser down with my fists!"

"The next upcoming member is ... Amy" "I'll defeat my opponents" "The next upcoming member is ... Cream" "I'll take my opponents down" "The next upcoming member is ... Shadow" "Chaos Control!" i giggled "You'll soon fight with me Shadow" "Yeah" "The next upcoming member is ... Blaze" "I'll defeat Bowser by burning him" "The next upcoming member is ... Silver" "I will fight against my foes" "And the last upcoming member is ... Doctor Eggman" "I'll fight with Bowser"

"We'll become thirdteen members in total" "Thirdteen members?! Wow"

**More members to Team Olympic Games**

**It will be different but it's the same**

**Thirdteen members to the Team we'll be**

**The team is growing stronger we see**

**Team Olympic Games will reunite**

**This becomes different we will soon fight**

**Team Olympic Games still going strong**

**This will not at all take so long**

**(Final Spare / Strike Grand Final Star Holy Final Shot)**

**Super Sonic**

**Tails Cyclone**

**Emerald Punch**

**Pink Typhoon**

**Chaos Control**

**Shield of Light**

**Fire Claw**

**Lock-On Missile)**

I sighed "Annawhite? What's the matter?" "Forgive me Sonic ... I shouldn't have used my power against you and Mario ... i ... i was training for my upcoming battle" "Why did you use your power against us?" "It distracted me in some way" "It was my Chaos Control that controlled your power" "How could you?"

he sighed "I forgive you Annawhite" "I've to do how many battles?" "24 battles to unlock me" "I'm so glad for your sake Shadow" "Yeah" "*sniff sniff* Can i get your attention? *sniff sniff*" "Why are you sniffing at me Sonic?" "I'm sniffing on you to get your attention ... that's why" "Come here buddy" i began to sniff nervously ... he laughed "It tickles" "pleased now?" "Yes"

"Thirdteen members? But ... that'll be more than Team Final Fantasy" "Don't worry Annawhite you have us"

**November 17th 2019**

Scar and i looked at the stars "darling today is the day when you and i shall remember my Swedish voice actor" "It's a so-called remembrance day today" "remembrance day?" "Don't you know what a remembrance day is?" "I know what a remembrance day is" "I ... i prayed to him while you slept" "You ... you what?!" "Is that okay?" "Even though if it's not Hylia so yes"

**(The role)**

**No dark voice**

**(Is missing)**

**I sacrifice tears Lea Halalela**

**(You are missed)**

**Hear my sorrow**

**(Prayers and courage)**

**And hear me pray Lea Halalela**

**(Fatshe Leso)**

i began to pray "_Yes_?" "finally i sacrifice tears to you" "_You can sacrifice tears to me if you need_" i nodded "Come darling i take care of this" he embraced me again "Please! Answer me! Why has my Swedish voice become replaced?!" "_It could have been someone with a similar dark voice_" "My new Swedish voice is Light! It doesn't matter!" "_You are my role and not his role_" Scar nodded

**Alone with friends**

I was back at Midgar "Where are you?" i looked into the vision "I'm coming" "finally" "Is he coming?" "Yes Black Mage" he came at last "Cloud?" "I'm back" i smiled "Forgive me for taking so long" i looked up "Do you want to fight without me?" "Not interested"

**In Rito Village**

Revali rested his eyes during the day until his alarm clock began to sound "_Are you serious?! Are you serious?! Are you serious?!_"

"Oh no ..."

Revali woke up and turned off his alarm

i looked worried as he walked out from our bedroom

he heared my voice "Revali?" he began to speak without turning around "If i ever hear his voice again ..."

his words stayed tears fell from my eyes i ran to my new bed and rested my eyes "_You'll see him again_" "Zelda" "... Dear?" Revali turned around and noticed that i wasn't there ... he saw me "dear?" he used his ability and began to sneak to me "dear?" i sat up and opened my eyes

he gave a sign "Hey" "What do you want Revali?" "I just want to talk" "About what?" "I apologize"

he hugged me "Dear? You OK?" "No it's my fault Revali i should've" "No dear ... it's _my_ fault" "What now?!" "I should've turned around and talked with you when i had the chance"

"Revali listen to me my love ... You can't just look away" "Dear" "Without telling me what your problem is" "He's asinine" "Hey!" "Dear i didn't mean to"

"Don't you remember what Falco said?" "What do i hear?" "Say it if you dare" "He's asinine" "Hey!" "Now it's not the time and once again ... he doesn't mean that _i_ am asinine" "It's just _the hero's_ teammate!" "Alright fine ... Go and confront him!" "Hmph"

"I'll go to Medoh" "Take good care of her" Falco nodded

he left me at his landing all alone "I can always precipied an tear" i had no other choice but wait until he came back

_**I am here all alone**_

_**He left me only for "that"**_

_**I can always precipied an tear**_

_**I'm all alone and i've fear**_

_**You'll confront him**_

_**I am here alone**_

_**At your landing my love**_

_**This moment is breaking my whole heart**_

_**I love Acronix and Scar**_

_**Your Gale is soon ready**_

_**I know that your plan will work**_

_**I have my strength and you have your Gale**_

_**I can't believe in you my love**_

_**(Please come back soon)**_

"darling?" "Scar?" "Can i ask you a question?" "Yes" "What do you think about my Swedish voice in the lion guard?" "Oh no do i have to say it?" "Yes" "A new dark voice? Wow i love it! i'll give your Swedish voice ten out of ten" "Thank you darling" "He is the best replacer ever" "Yes!"

**That's why i still am Scaaar**

**From when i led the guard**

**Oh oh That's why i still am Scaaar**

**I guess i have went too far**

"The confrontaion is already done" "Revali" "Hey dear" we kissed each other "I'm back" "How did it go?" "He was pissed" "I knew it" Revali sighed "What is it my love?" "If i ever hear his voice again ..." "Then?" "... Then i'll be pissed" "I feel sorry for you Revali" "Thank you dear"

**December 20th 2019**

Black Mage sat with his friends and took a coffee break "I can't believe that we finally are reunited buddy" said Bomberman "Same here" "Chibi Robo? Is it you?" "Yes" "It's a shame that i'm neither a Assist-trophy or spirit in Smash Ultimate" said Black Mage "Come on buddy it's not that bad" "I feel bad for myself" "Be brave Black Mage!" "Dillon? you scared me" "Forgive me"

"Our spirits is _a tribute to you_ according to your friend" "What is she saying then?" he closed his eyes as he heared my voice "this is for you Black Mage" "That's what she's saying"

Bomberman looked in his calendar and discovered something "Friends it's one hundred thirdteen weeks left and one December 20th now" "What? Not a chance" "Team Super Smash Flash 2 is ready to reunite but for the first time in Smash Bros" said Bomberman "Team Super Smash Flash 2? good team name" said Chibi Robo

**"To fight is what we soon will do!**

**We're Team Super Smash Flash 2!"**

I was waiting with Slime at the Star Ship "I'm here" "Black Mage!" "Let's win"

**Annawhite Black Mage and Slime vs Bowser Bowser Junior and Ninja in Volleyball at the Star Ship**

"We'll Fight On! We are Those Who Fight Further!" "It's not over yet ... fools!" Ninja used his Leaf Veil but i blocked his "shot" with my white materia "Hey!" "Genkai wo koeru Ninja" "With only _him_ in the Smash-roster it's not enough with fighters"

I used my Special Shot "Even though i don't have my sword then i anyway have to say it" i flew up "_This is for you Cloud_" "Holy Final Shot!" i aimed and made it in the right time "Did we win?" "Yes"

**December 23rd 2019**

I woke up in the Twilight Realm "Are you okay?" "huh? Zant?" "She can't find you here" "I need to defeat her" "What?!" "Don't you understand? She is standing in the way for me ... it is i who's the queen here!" "The Lion Queen" "There you got me"

He suddenly had a suggestion "Go now and find your animal friends" "I must go"

I heared one of their songs as i ran back to my own castle i felt Naboris's presence "Electricity ... It's them!"

I sat on my throne and relaxed

I hummed on a familiar song "Hm hm hm na na na na na na na" i thought about the future and smiled in peace "Eleven months ... An second reunion ... is close"


	11. Chapter 11 Revali's plan

Chapter 11 Revali's plan

* * *

I slept and dreamt about _that _moment "_Fire!_" "_Revali! Look out!_" "_Oh my GOTS! Revali!_" "_You'll have need of me ... to assist you in the battles ..._" "_No ... Don't die Revali_" "_To slay the opponents only for fun ... it will be ... my great ... pleasure_" "_No ... i love you_" but this time in my dream he died for real after his defeat by Fox

"Revali!" "Dear? What is it?" "I thought you ..." "He _defeated_ me ... but i was _almost_ killed" "But ... it's impossible ... i saved you and ... and you ... you _died_ in my arms" "Dear" "He is asinine" "You said it dear" then i discovered something bad "*cough cough cough*" "Dear?" "My power ..." "Let me see" "Take ... my hand"

Revali took my hand "How bad ... is it?" "It's very bad" "First Scar and now this ..." "Rest now dear you're in very bad shape" "But Revali" "I'm here if you need me" "I" "Dear if you need someone to_ assist _you ... then i'm here"

i closed my eyes

he walked out and gave a sign as he sang

**If you need me then i'm here**

**You don't need to be alone**

**I'm at my landing if you need me**

**If you need me then i come**

**Now it is time for you to rest dear**

**Do not worry i'm here**

**Revali's plan is now ready**

**Dear dream during these nights**

**You will fight with Falco**

**You two against Fox and Link**

**The arrogance has just begun**

**Now it is really near**

**You'll shine clear**

**(I'll assist you)**

He went to his landing and wrote in his diary which he called The Diary of Revali the Rito Legend it's a beautiful title i love it or a misleading title according to him

"_I was at Lylat Cruise today not only to confront the hero's teammate Fox McCloud but also to reveal something new_

_I revealed to Fox that i'm going become an Assist-trophy and assist the fighters in the upcoming Super Smash Bros-game_

_He became so mad and pissed_

_My dear and her teammate Falco Lombardi saw me become defeated by Fox_

_She catched me in her arms and told me with tears in her eyes that i'm safe_

_With help of a kiss and some light from her power she saved me with strength_

_The arrogance has just begun_"

"_My dear is resting today because of her power_

_Maybe it's the light that came from her power when she saved me that has made her weak_

_That's strange ... this have never happened before_

_I'll soon go and take a look and see if she is in better shape_"

I couldn't rest because of my power "This is not a good sign" "Dear?" "I ... Revali ... i ..." "hush ... i'm here" "My power ... my power" "I know dear" "I can't hold me" he gave a sign "I'm here ... stay calm dear" i sat my hand on his wing he began to pat on my hand "Better?" "Yes" "Don't worry dear" "Revali" "You'll become fine"

"Revali" "Yes dear?" "I love you" "I love you too dear" "Oh no ..." "Wait" he gave a sign "Thanks" he gave me a little smile i felt his wing patting me on my cheek "That's kind done of you Revali" "How does it feel dear? How are you?" "A little better" "Dear?" "Yes my love?" "Do you really love me?" "Yes Revali"

**Next day**

Fox woke up by the word "asinine" "No! Not him again!" Falco looked at the view over Lylat Cruise "Falco are you dreaming?!" "Yes ... i'm dreaming about ... Revali" "Oh no ... I am so pissed!" "His plan will work ... i promise" "Falco don't be too sure" "I'm so excited to see us in the upcoming battles"

"Dear? Look here" "huh?" "This will cheer you up" i looked up "Is that?" "Yes" "Thank you Revali" "I've a straw too" i took a sip "Better?" "Yes"

We arrived back at Lylat Cruise

Revali sang

**Hands off my prey!**

**I will join the fray**

We sang the last verse

**We've opponents to slay**

Falco laughted "The last verse is so funny" "Are you serious?!" "Oh no not these words again ..." "Revali? You OK?" "What does it look like?!" i tried to calm him "My love?" "He's so ... asinine" "Fox?" "Yes"

I embraced him "You'll become fine Revali" "Thanks dear" Falco came to us "Come on Revali he's not that bad" "I will not rest until the heroes has been defeated by the arrogance" "I agree" said Falco "I hate to see you like this" i had something with me "Revali look here" "What?" "This will cheer you up" "Is that? Ravioli?" "Yes"

Revali ate a little of his ravioli "It feels better now" i smiled "Revali?" "I'm okay dear" "That's good for me to hear"

Revali looked at Fox "I mean ... he's just ..." "Here it comes" "asinine" Revali blinked "revenge huh?" "Yes dear" "If you say _that_ word one more time" "asinine" "I love it" "Really dear?" "Yes"

**Meanwhile at Star Ship**

"Ninja?" "Hey buddy" "What is it?" "After your defeat i swore that i'd never ever fight again" "Shall i reveal something?" "Yes" "I did the same thing" Ninja walked to Ganondorf and took his hand "Without my ally from the Final Fantasy-series i am nothing" "And without my ally from the Zelda-series i am nothing"

**Back at Lylat Cruise**

"Personally i prefer the air!" "Revali's Gale is now ready!" "I'm so proud" Fox came to me "What is he planning?!" "A fight" "We will win!" "I don't think so because Falco and i will definatly win" "What?!" "He will not rest until _the heroes (you two)_ has been defeated by _the arrogance (Falco and me) _that's his plan" "Oh no here it comes" "Are you serious?!"

**Revali's confusion**

Revali became confused "My love!" Fox grabbed me as i saw Revali "_If i ever hear his voice again ..._" "_Then?_" "_... Then i'll be pissed_" "Falco" "Yes?" "How is he?" Falco looked at Revali "He's confused ... _very_ confused" "No no no no no no no no no" "Dear! Stop him!" "I'm trying!" "Try to stop me" "I'm here Revali" "I hear his voice"

"He will assist us if it's the last thing i do" Falco nodded as he embraced Revali "Us?" "The arrogance" "Say it dear!" "I mean ... he's just ... _asinine_" Falco laughed "Hey!"

I couldn't take me out of Fox's grasp until i felt my teammate's wing "Falco?" "Come on say it again" "asinine" Falco blinked and smiled at me "It's more like assinine" "As in _ass_?" "Yes" "There you got me Falco" "Let her go!" "Never! You two will never defeat us!"

i looked at a confused Revali "Revali?! You OK?" "No dear" "Revali please ... don't listen to him" "If i ever hear his voice again ..." "Are you serious?!" "If you ever hear his voice again then?" "... Then i'll be pissed" "Are you pissed?" "No but i'm on the way to become pissed"

i lifted my hand "I'm sorry ..." i used my power on Revali "Dear! What was that for?!" "It's for your own best" "Dear" "Your confusion makes me worried" "Is that so?" i nodded

"Revali listen to me my love" "Yes dear?" "You have to dream about something better when you sleep" "I can't ... i have that dream every night" "This is ... you know" "I know dear"

I closed my eyes and saw the future ... the Smash-future

**Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch **

**Meeting Revali**

"_*sighs* if i only could find someone who can assist me_"

"_huh_?"

"_*Revali sees some cute eyes*_"

"_Hey there_"

"_Hey_"

"_Where are you from? Tell me_"

"_I'm *blushes* i'm from the Super Smash Bros. franchise_"

"_I see_

_You'll have need of me to assist you in the battles_

_To slay the opponents only for fun ..._

_It will be my great pleasure_"

"_Will you assist me in the battle?_"

"_Yes_"

**Hands off my prey!**

**I will join the fray**

"Try not to laugh Falco"

"Oh no here it comes"

**We've opponents to slay**

Falco laughed out loud "The last verse makes me laugh to death" "Hey! Falco what are you laughing at?!" Fox readed "_We've opponents to slay_ Wait what?!" "I love it"

**December 24th 2019**

I slept and smiled in peace until i heared someone sing as he walked in to our bedroom with an tray with breakfast in his wings

**Merry Christmas my dear**

**Soon you will not fight alone**

**A surprise is what you shall get**

**Open your eyes i'm here**

**Personally i prefer the air**

**Space Armada my dear**

**You will fight with Falco**

**You two against Fox and Link**

**Hands off my prey!**

**I will join the fray**

**They do not have a chance**

**The heroes against arrogance**

**Hands off my prey!**

**I will join the fray**

**We've opponents to slay**

**We'll fight**

**(I'll assist you)**

I opened my eyes "Revali?" "Merry Christmas dear" we kissed each other "What the Sheikah?!" "Surprise dear!" "What do you have there?" "Don't you see? It's breakfast" "It's just _one_ christmas eve left now are you excited Revali?" "Yes dear" "What is this?" "It's Bacon and Coca Cola to you and some Ravioli to me"

I smiled "I guess that Fox will not get any christmas gifts this year because he's pissed" "I guess so too" "But what about Falco?" "Your teammate is laughing himself to death after _that_ text" "Oh no i know that Fox has problem" Revali nodded "I know" he looked at me "Why are you smiling dear?" "You know what it is"

Revali took the tray

We walked to his landing Revali began to put it down on the table "Mr. Teba you will not believe this but i'm going to be in the upcoming Smash-game!" "Seriously Medli? Are you kidding?" she shook her head in happiness "I'm so excited!" "Congratulations Medli" "Thank you"

she felt Teba's wing patting her on her cheek "Even though we are from a different era can i anyway live here?" asked Medli "Of course you can live here with us Medli"

"Oh my goddess Revali i'm so excited to see you assist me in the first battles against Fox and Link" "I'll defeat them" "Fox is so ... ah you know" "asinine"

"Who was your _helpful_ friend Saki? I don't even recognize him" "It was Sonic The Hedgehog" "I can't believe that i transformed into one of my ancient identities and fell in his arms" "Did you mention me Saki?" "Hello Sonic" "Oh no"

I faded and transformed as i fell "_You're an old friend of mine_" "_It is an image of you_" "_You're coming from an island_" "_One of your friends is a galactic princess with many star children_"

I felt some arms that catched me "Sonic?" "Hey Annarosie" "Hey"

I looked up at him with my big dark-blue eyes "I'm so excited to see you in real life" "I see it" "It's eight weeks left now" "Yes" "Oh my galaxies"

He helped me up "Here" "some star bits will cheer me up" i ate one and swallowed it "How did you know that i like star bits?" "Rosalina have told me"

He took my hand as Rito Village suddenly transformed into Green Hill Zone for some seconds

Silver and the others waved to us as we sang

**I am your blue and fast friend**

**(You are my blue and fast friend)**

**I'll fight with you on Green Hill Zone**

**(You'll fight with me on Green Hill Zone)**

**Team Olympic Games is here**

**(Team Olympic Games is here)**

**You and i will defeat the fear**

**(You and i will defeat the fear)**

**Team Olympic Games will fight**

**(Team Olympic Games will fight)**

**And we will both fight until night**

**(And we will both fight until night)**

**Soon you'll see me in real life**

**(Soon i'll see you in real life)**

**Next year until then we'll fight**

**(Next year until then we'll fight)**

**I see that you're excited**

**(You see that i'm excited)**

**To see me in real life**

**(To see you in real life)**

**but first we will fight**

**(but first we will fight)**

**My dear friend**

**(My dear friend)**

**Just you and i**

**(Just you and i)**

**We will fight**

**(We will fight)**

**(Gotta go fast 'cause we will shine as the star's light)**

"Sonic" "Yes?" "Mario and you and i are celebrating 11th anniversary 2019" "All the way from Olympic Games to Smash Ultimate? It's been a long journey"

I saw both the Mario-gang and the Sonic-gang as well as Annaqueen and Annawhite

I could hear echoic voices "_Dear?_" "_My teammate? Are you there?_" "They don't know you" "With my blond hair and my light-blue Ninja-outfit? No they don't know me" "You're an old friend of mine you're coming from an island one of your friends is a galactic princess with many star children"

"I'm Annarosie i'm coming from Wuhu Island one of my friends is princess Rosalina with many Lumas" Sonic nodded "You're an ancient identity from your past" "Yes"

After these seconds i closed my eyes as i layed in Sonic's arms

I began to lift up my hand and felt a wing as the voice called on me "_Dear?_"

I faded through the gold ring as Sonic looked up "Annarosie"

I was back in Rito Village i heared the echoic voices again "_Dear?_" "_My teammate? Are you there?_" "huh? Revali? Falco?" i smiled as i felt Revali's wing patting me on my cheek "Dear? You OK?" "Yes" Falco helped me up

Revali continued to pat me on my cheek "Am i back?" "Yes dear" "Your plan will work" "Yes" "Dear? What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it"

My Bacon was warm and my Coca Cola was cold "Can you see the future?" "Yes can you see the future too Falco?" "Yes we'll definatly win" "Who needs these _heroes_ when i've an arrogant bird as my teammate?" "Yes i know" "If i ever hear his-" "_Are you serious?!_" "His voice again" "No no no no no no no"

"What's the matter with him now then?" i whispered the explanation in his ear "Fox? Really?" i nodded

I walked to him "Revali?" he felt tears "Dear" "Are you?" "Yes i'm pissed because of _his_ voice"

I attracted with my arms "Come here Revali"

He tilted himself against me "hush ... you'll become fine Revali ... i promise" Falco came too "You'll become fine"

Revali walked to the table and ate his ravioli "Revali?" "Medli?" "What's your problem?" Revali sighed "It's just one of the fighters that's my problem" "This will cheer you up" "huh?" "Feel" Medli began to cuddle with her beak on Revali "How does it feel Revali?" "Cozy"

I sat beside Falco "Medli? What do you think you're doing?!" "Mr. Teba ... Don't eat me" "Forgive me sweetie" "You're not _him_ huh?" "No"

Falco looked at Medli "Hey" "Hey?" "So _you_ are the one who's going to become one of the new fighters from the Zelda-series" "Yes" "Tell me ... What is your name?" "Medli" "Hello Medli" "Who are you?" "Falco Lombardi"

"Revali? You OK?" "No i'm not okay it's just _his_ words" said Revali "I know" "He's just ... asinine" he took a chew of his ravioli "I'm worried about you"

An worried gaze came to me as i sang

**Do not be sad i'm here**

**I am always here for you**

**You can always precipied an tear**

**Do not be sad my love**

**You have your Gale**

**And i have my sword**

**You'll take me to victory**

**I will not be alone in the fights**

**Soon you'll see my cute eyes**

**I will fight with Falco**

**We two against Fox and Link**

**Personally i prefer the air**

**Now it is very near**

**I'll shine clear**

**(In the battles)**

"Thank you dear" "How are you?" "I need to go back and rest" "Wait" "What?" "I know the perfect alarm signal for you" "huh?" he listened "_Personally i prefer the air_" Revali breathed "Much better than _his_ words" "Sleep now Revali" "Thank you dear" we kissed each other and then he walked back to our bedroom

**Later**

Revali rested his eyes during the day until his alarm clock began to sound "_Personally i prefer the air Personally i prefer the air Personally i prefer the air_"

"Much better"

Revali woke up and turned off his alarm

I looked worried as he walked out from our bedroom

He heared my voice "Revali? You OK?" "I feel better now dear" he looked at me "What is it dear? huh?" i hugged him with tears in my eyes "Dear you don't need to worry about me" "Revali" "Yes dear?" "Is he interrupting you in some way?" "Neither if i see him or hear him"

"How are you now?" "Now i'm calm"

i turned around and walked to his landing i discovered something bad "No ... I have to tell Zelda about this"

I ran to the Bridge of Eldin "Zelda!" "huh? Anna?" "Zelda there's something i want to show you" "What is it?" "Look" "Is he in Thailand?" i nodded "We'll never meet now" "You'll meet him again ... i promise" "When? and how? I've began to meet my biggest fear ... and now i'll never see him again"

"Listen to me and listen carefully"

**We can fight**

**We can always think about them every day**

**My dear friend**

**We can't live in any sorts parade**

**You can think**

**We can fight for them on the day**

**We can always fight**

**The weather's twilight**

**We're sparkling so smart **

**For ****After Dark**

**hush ... my friend **

**You will soon meet him again**

**We are the stars**

**The battles aren't hard**

**We can fight for them you and i we are smart**

**We'll fight for them**

**hush ... my friend**

**You will soon meet him again**

**A glittering chance**

**A glamourous dance**

**They have many fans**

**I give you an chance**

"Zelda? Was that?" "_Love me_" "I knew which song it was"

**December 31st 2019**

**In Rito Village**

I slept and smiled in peace until i heared someone sing as he walked in to our bedroom with an tray with breakfast in his wings

**Happy new year my dear**

**Soon you will not fight alone**

**A surprise is what you shall get**

**Open your eyes i'm here**

**Revali's plan is now ready**

**Space Armada my dear**

**Personally i prefer the air**

**I will soon meet you dear**

**You will fight with Falco**

**You two against Fox and Link**

**Hands off my prey!**

**I will join the fray**

**We've opponents to slay**

**(I'll assist you)**

"Revali?" "Hey" we kissed each other "You look happy dear" "Yes" "What is it?" "Oh it is something but what?" "Dear don't tell me that you've" "Seen the future? Mhm" "Falco have seen the future too" "Seriously my love" "Yes dear"

Suddenly Revali got a call "Excuse me dear i've to take this"

he turned around and answered as he walked to his landing "Hello? Who am i talking to?" he heard suddenly "_Are you serious?!_" "Oh it's just you" "_She and Falco against me and Link?!_"

"Yes and if my plan fails then it'll be a rematch but if my plan succeeds the fight is done ... understood?" "_Yes_"

Revali finally decided it "I'll confront you tommorrow" "_We'll see about that_" "Hmph"

He went back to me "dear?" "huh?" "It was Fox who called" "Are you pissed?" "A little"

Revali helped me up carefuly as he groaned "Revali? You OK?" "I'll be fine dear" i looked up "What is it dear? Are you worried?" "Mhm"

he looked down at me "A hug?" i nodded "I'm here dear don't worry"

"_What a Guilty feeling_"

"_Greninja_? _Greninja_? Greninja?" he woke up "huh? Where am i?" "You're at our battlefield Mario Galaxy" "Am i?" "Hardboiled Greninja Xtreme" "It _is_ i" Greninja felt a hand "Hey there Greninja" "Sheik?" "Can i join the battle?" Greninja nodded "We'll kick some Dragmire ass today"

We suddenly saw him "Did i hear ass?" i hid me behind them "He aren't scary" "I remember the words" "Turn your fear into strength Anna" "She's right" "It's been four years now" "It's all thanks to me" i nodded "What outfit is this?" "Tracksuit of course"

Greninja came close to me and smelled at me "Not this again ... Oh come on Greninja ... don't look at me like that" "The perfect smell ... You're smelling like fireworks" "Oh no"

"My promise ... my promised eternity" "Now we're there again" "Oh my GOTS" "I don't believe it till i see it" "Ganon" Sheik looked at me "But _i_ believe your words"

**Will he ever believe?**

**Will he ever believe?**

**My promised eternity**

**Will he believe my words?**

**My friend believe my words**

**I have heared enough**

**I have heared enough**

**Can he ever believe?**

**Will he believe my words?**

**My friend believe my words**

**I have heared enough**

**I know everything**

**Will he believe my words?**

**How can he not believe me?**

**It feels so wrong**

**I want to believe**

**Sheik my friend**

"What did i say?" i watched in horror "Don't worry my friend" "Sheik!" "Seriously my friend" i whispered Sheik hugged me "I feel sorry for you Anna" "Shall we show him that we're friends?" "Yes" Sheik turned around and prayed "My devotion ... their blessings ..." "They will bless you in your first final battle against Calamity Ganon" Sheik nodded

"You're Hyrule's hope" "What?! How dare you?! Link is the hero!" "But in Hyrule Warriors _anyone_ can be the hero so now _i_ am Hyrule's hope" i nodded "Bring peace to Hyrule my friend" "I will do it! It may not be my own spin-off game but it is Breath of the Wild" "_I'm in the sequel_" sang Ganondorf "Wait wait what?!"

Sheik took her Sheikah-weapons "The Sheikah-weapons ... It's impossible" "That's not all"

Sheik took her Royal Guard-weapons "It's impossible"

Sheik aimed with the Royal Guard's Sword at him "Sheik you need these weapons to your first final battle" Sheik sighed "Okay my friend" "No ... Is that?" "A Sheikah-made replica of the hero's weapon" Greninja saw the weapons "Look here Greninja" "Oh treasures" "Do you like them?" "Oh yes"

"Sheik?" "Yes Anna?" "Are you worried to be defeated by Ganon?" "Nah he's too slow" "Hey!" "High-five my friend" "*HA*" "*HA*"

**Next night**

I slept home in Rito Village "_It feels like i'm pregnant ... I'm too adult to give birth ..._" "_We'll see dear ... One day it happens_" "AH!" Revali woke up and used his ability and ran to me "Dear?" "Revali!" "Dear? What is it?" i whispered the words in his ear "Really? The day has came?" i nodded "Revali ... I am going to become a mother" "Is the child on the way?" i nodded

"I have to tell this to Falco" Revali turned around and saw Saki who was on the way to help me

She came to me and sat down on a chair "Are you on the way to give birth?" "Yes"

**At Lylat Cruise**

Falco looked "A message ... from Revali?" Falco listened to the recorded message

"_Hello my arrogant friend_

_My plan is going to take a break today_

_But don't worry ... i'm still with you_

_I have to do something important_

_Greetings Revali_"

"I know what it is"

Falco saw us as he sang

**This day is so important for me**

**His arrogance is with me**

**I know that it is pregnancy**

**His arrogance is with me**

**I know that it is pregnancy**

**Personally i prefer the air**

**Space Armada**

"Was that? Falco?" "Yes dear" i closed my eyes "Yes close your eyes dear" he patted me on my hair "What do you think our first child will look like?" "A human Rito" "Gender?" "Female" "Name?" "Medohli" "A mix of Medoh and Medli?" "Yes dear" "Title?" "Divine Rito Medohli" "Type of child?" "Daughter"

I held Revali in his wing and began to feel the pain

Saki was also with us "Hng ... Oh my GOTS! She's coming!" "Come on dear" "Hng ..." "Come on" i groaned in pain "Revali!" "I'm with you all the time" i breathed fast "Look at Revali" "Look at me dear" "I can't hold on!" "Breathe slowly dear" "Almost there ... and" she came out "I can't believe it ... she looks adorable"

Revali looked up at our newborned child she began to chirp "Hey sweetie hey" she chirped and chirped as Revali still looked up "What is my name?" Revali listened as Medohli began to say her first word "Re-Va-Lee" Revali became shocked "What did you just say?" Medohli chirped his name "Re-Va-Lee" our eyes began to shine "She pronounced your name" my heart was on the way to melt

Her stomach began to sound for the first time "Food?" Medohli nodded "Not so loud Medli can hear you" "Oh forgive me" "Isn't it too early?" "Not for her" "But ... my love" "No don't argue dear" i looked up at Revali "I'm not a good mother if only _you_ and she shall hang out" "Hey you _are_ actually a good mother you can hang out with her eventually"

I sighed as he walked to the kitchen with Medohli in his wings

Revali helped her to sit on a chair "Re-Va-Lee" "Yes?" her stomach began to sound again "I know" Revali began to cook and it didn't take so long "The food is done" Medohli wondered what this was "This food is called Ravioli do you want to taste?" she nodded Revali began to feed Medohli "Do you like it?" her eyes began to shine as she nodded

**In Teba's house**

Medli woke up by Revali's word "What did i hear? Food?" "Medli?" "Mr. Teba i'm too young to become food to ... a big creature like him" "Come here sweetie" Medli hooped to Teba's wings Teba began to cradle her

**Now it is time ****for you to sleep**

**I'm here for you Medli**

**Close your eyes my child**

**Sleep now my dear child**

**Mr. Teba is here for you**

**Now it is time ****for you to sleep**

**I'm here for you Medli**

**Close your eyes my child**

**Sleep now my dear child**

**Mr. Teba is here for you**

Medli closed her eyes "Thank you Mr. Teba" "No problem" Teba heared Medli "huh?" Medli snored and snored "I love it"

**Back in the kitchen**

Revali continued to feed Medohli she got one chew at a time "Was it tastey?" she nodded

**In Revali's and my bedroom**

I slept but no one was there but there was only one who could be with me so i could feel safety "Are you alright?" "Harth?" "I'm here" "Who shall hang out with me?" "I can hang out with you" "Who?" "Personally i prefer the air" "Falco?" "Hey my friend" "Hey"

Falco and i walked to Revali's landing it was no one other than Fox himself who stood there "Are you serious?!" "Oh my goddess can't you even stop saying that to Revali for _one_ second?" "No" i sighed "He's just ..." "assinine" i laughed "Hey!" "Yes you heared me" said Falco "She and you against me and Link?!" "That _is_ his plan" "There you got me Falco" i said and continued to laugh "assinine"

"I'm here for a confrotation!" "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes" Falco felt a hand "Mr. Falco?" "Medli?" "I'm so excited" "I see it on you"

"So you want to confront my love huh? We'll see if his plan succeeds" "What is it i hear?" i looked at him in shock "My love ..." he looked down at me "Anna dear ... i will not blame you ... i'm here for the hero's teammate" "Revali please" "Don't worry dear" "Good luck" "Thanks ... Mrs. Chiplock" i blushed "Now we're there again"

Fox fought his anger against Revali i watched but after a while i came to Fox with big steps and a decided tone in my voice "You defeated or shall i say _killed_ Revali for nothing! And yes now you don't give him a chance!" Revali felt a smell "Revali! Look here!" "Is that what i think it is?" i attracted "Come here my love"

I gave Revali his ravioli and turned around "I have to recover myself"

I closed my eyes and felt nothing other than a vision

I heared a voice "descendant? are you alright?" i opened my eyes and saw Zane "huh?" i felt his hand pat me on my cheek as i continued to _fight_ the pain in my back

I saw my memories from my earlier adventures as i hummed on only _one_ of the songs from my past

**_Euphoria_**

Zane wondered what this was "What?" "It's your theme but it's from _my_ memories" I coughed a little "Za...ne?" i began "Yes?" "I ... love you ..." "I love you too" "Is this?" "It's only a vision" "No no no no no no no" "stay calm ... you'll see me again" i closed my eyes and he disappeared

I opened my eyes and woke up "Zane!" "Dear? You OK?" "He was with me ... it's impossible"

Revali helped me up "Come so can we talk"

We walked back to his landing "Who was with you? Tell me" "Zane" i was near to close my eyes "No no dear" Revali whistled "Falco!" Falco ran to Revali "dear?"

i fainted and fell in Revali's wings "Revali" "Hey Falco" "How is she?" "She's ..." they could hear me breathe "Z ... Zane ..." i mumbled and realized that this was only a Falco disguise

He changed shape and there by my side stood no one other than ... Zane Revali became shocked "What now?" Zane looked down "descendant?" i opened my eyes "Zane?" "I'm here" i smiled "My vision ... it came true" "Yes" i stood up and walked to Zane and stood beside my descendant

"But if this was a disguise then that means ... that the real Falco is still here" Revali heared a voice "Personally i prefer the air" "Falco? Is it you?" "Yes"

Falco walked to me "Hey my friend" "Hey"

My gaze changed as i walked to Revali "What is it dear?" "Medohli" Revali heared suddenly a chirp "Re-Va-Lee" "She needs me" i nodded "Good luck Revali" "Thanks" he flew to our bedroom "Medohli?" he took her in his wings "Tired?" she nodded

Revali's bed was to the left and my bed was to the right but in the middle it was a cradle made of feathers made for Medohli

I came too "*yawns* it's been a tough day" "Good night dear" i closed my eyes and began to sleep

Revali began to sing a lullaby for Medohli for the first time as Medli came with her harp and played calm tones

**My child Medohli it is time to sleep**

**Tomorrow it's a new day and this night you will dream sweet dreams**

**We are here if you want us something**

**We are here for you my child**

**It is time to sleep**

**My child Medohli it is time to sleep**

**Tomorrow it's a new day and this night you will dream sweet dreams**

**We are here if you want us something**

**We are here for you my child**

**It is time to sleep**

"Master Revali?" "hush ... quiet Medli ... you must whisper" "I'm sorry" Revali attracted and Medli walked to him "Come here darling" Medli hooped to Revali's wings "Did you recognize the song?" "No" "That song is Earth God's Lyric" "Oh then i know"

Medli walked back to Teba and slept in his wings

Neither Revali or i could sleep

Revali groaned ... he couldn't sleep the whole night because of Fox

"asinine ... get away from me" "_Fire!_"

And i as usual _fought_ the pain in my back and dreamt about Zane

"Zane ... please come to me" "_descendant? are you alright?_"

"The curse is still suffering me ..."

Hylia? Zane? The ice emperor?

As i _fought_ the pain in my back i knew that it was a _cold_ curse

"Dear?" "Revali" "The curse" "Come on dear" "Hng" "Come on" "No no no no no no no no" "Come on" "Revali" "I'm here dear" "My strength ... I have to go" "No dear" "What?" "You have to stay home this night" "But ... the curse" "No no dear" "If not Hylia then it must be ... Vex? Grimfax? The ice emperor? They would never hurt me"

"Or would we?" "Vex ... i ..." "I will not blame you" "huh?" "You can come home to the ice castle whenever you want" i nodded pleased "The ice family is waiting for you in the ice castle" "I can come someday" "Yes" Vex hugged me "This curse ..." "We would never suffer you" "Thanks for the visit"

"Dear?" i precipied an tear "If it's not them ... then" "Then?" my confusion came "I ... i don't know" "You are suffered" "By confusion ... I have to go" "No no dear" "descendant?" "Zane?" "Are Vex here?" "Yes" i felt the pain "Oh my back" "Come"

"descendant?"

_**Euphoria**_

"descendant?" "Don't worry it's just my memories again" "You seem absent" "After these events ... I can't take it anymore" i shook my head "I feel sorry for you" "Thanks"

"Dear? Shall we take a photo?" "Yes my love" we walked to his landing

"Alright" "One Two Three"

"RevAnna's pairing is now ready" the photo was taken

**At Lylat Cruise**

"His plan will work" "Are you serious?!" "That's enough!" "Falco" "Come here my friend" "Dear ... I will not blame you ... It's just ... the hero's asinine teammate!" "What am i?! Say it again! If you dare" "You are Fox McCloud ... Link's asinine teammate" "I am what?!" "You're so ... asinine!"

Suddenly i heared some words call me "_Fatshe Leso Lea Halalela_" i looked up and hooped up to him without that Falco would notice anything it was no one other than Scar who suddenly was with me

We were back home i was weak and tired "darling?" "Scar? Is it you?" "Yes"

**At Midgar**

White Mage stood and looked over the view over Midgar she sighed "Whiti? What is it?" "I don't want to talk about it"

she turned around

We saw someone ... this was no one other than Captain Syrup whose identity once changed from White Mage to Captain Syrup herself "A reflection?" "Are you me?"

then i finally knew what was going on "This seems familiar" "Hello there" "Hey" "Annawhite?" "Whiti i know what's going on here" "really?" "Yes" i looked at Syrup "She was once your ... you know" "My Google plus-identity?" "Yes that's why this seems familiar"

"I hear that you're doing my spirit battle sometimes" "It's a tribute to White Mage herself" "First it's Holy Final Shot and now this?" "Yes Whiti"

**Back in Rito Village**

I walked back and slept again i closed my eyes Falco talked to Revali "He's asinine" "How are you now?" "Now i'm calm thank you Falco" "No problem" Falco walked to Revali's landing

Revali and i slept but suddenly we heared a chirp which only Revali discovered "Medohli?" he sat up and took her in his wings "Terrible dreams?" Medohli nodded "Come here" "Re-Va-Lee" "hush ... hush ... Revali is here ... Revali is here"

"I can hang out with you" "Falco?" "Hey my friend" "Hey" i closed my eyes "I'm at Revali's landing if you need me" "Thanks" "Good night my friend" "Good night Falco" "I'll come and check you soon"

**After a while**

I woke up "Oh my GOTS!" Falco ran to me "What is it my friend?" "I was so close to use my Final Smash on them ... it's impossible" "Shall i keep an eye on you?" "Yes"

Falco kept an eye on me but i fought the pain in my back even in front of him "Are you alright my friend?" "No ... Hng" "descendant? are you alright?" "No i'm still fighting the pain in my back"

Falco walked back to Revali's landing

Zane was with me "descendant i'll keep an eye on you" "Thanks Zane" "Remember the songs from your past now"

"Here it comes"

_**Euphoria**_

_**I am somebody**_

_**Come out as a star**_

_**Euphoria**_

_**I am somebody**_

_**Come out as a star**_

_**Euphoria**_

_**I am somebody**_

_**Come out as a star**_

**At Lylat Cruise**

Fox was practicing his quotes for the upcoming battles these quotes was from him to Revali

"Are you serious?!"

"She and Falco against me and Link?!"

"Your plan's gonna fail"

"I will not rest until the arrogance has been defeated by the heroes"

**Back in Rito Village**

Revali heared the last quote

"He used it against me? I can't allow it" "Falco" "I'll go" he walked to Revali "No no" "Revali?" he began to shake and become confused "Take her!" Revali looked away

Suddenly Medohli was in Falco's wings "What is your name?" "Me-Doh-Lee" she pronounced "Hey Medohli hey" "Fal-co" "What did you just say? Did you say my name?" she nodded "Say it again" "Fal-co" his eyes began to shine

I walked to Revali "My love?" "Dear now is not the time for you to look at me i'm confused and i'm shaking and ..." "_Are you serious?!_" "Seriously?" "Yes" i walked closer "No no dear"

I began to sing to Revali with a calm tone as Falco looked in shock "Listen do you hear?"

**Soon you will assist me**

**And meet me for the first time**

**My third debut**

**And soon it will be**

**You and i Revali**

"Thank you dear" "Revali? You OK?" "Yes" Falco gave Medohli to me "Re-Va-Lee?" "I'm okay sweetie" I layed Medohli in the cradle again and walked to Falco who was with Revali "He's asinine" "How are you now?" "Now i'm calm thank you Falco" "No problem" "My love?" "What happened?" "You became confused" "Seriously dear?" "Yes my love"

**Next day**

All the fighters were suddenly at Lylat Cruise Revali held his speech

"You all will have need of me to assist you in the battles

To slay the opponents only for fun ...

It will be my great pleasure"

They applauded

"What are you planning Mr. Revali?" asked Pit "I'm actually planning a fight" "Let me guess" Wolf began to say "Yes?" "The heroes against the arrogance" "How do you know?" asked Palutena "I know" "really?" "Yes" "It's rude to eavesdrop" "I actually love it"

"You know ... _Your Grace_ ... it's rude to eavesdrop" "Are you serious?!" "Oh no ..." "I'll deal with him" "Thanks" i looked up "Captain Falcon?" "Hey there Your Grace" "Hey" "I can join you until Falco joins the battle" "Krystal?" "Hey" "So you'll join her until he joins the battle?" "Yes" "Name?" "Krystal and you?" "Revali"

*cute eyes comes*

"Hey dear"

"Hey Revali"

"I've seen these cute eyes before ... right in front of me" "Do you want something?" "Look here!" i turned around "Is that?" "Yes my friend" i walked to Falco and took a sip "My eyes are happy now"

"Are you serious?!" "Look me in the eyes" "No not more" "He'll take me to victory" "Is this your secret weapon?!" "Yes"

i suddenly felt it "Oh my back" "descendant? are you alright?" "descendant? is that you?" "Anna?" "Zane?" "I would never suffer you not even if i'm the ice emperor" "And not even" "Not even Vex would suffer you"

**In Rito Village**

Medohli slept as she felt a wing "Re-Va-Lee?" "Hey sweetie" "*yawns* shalln't you sleep now Revali?" "I can't" "But if Falco is nearby" "Then i can sleep" "Shall you?" "Yes all the night i'll continue with my plan"

He sat down and wrote in his diary

He had even a list that was beside his diary

"I was at Lylat Cruise today

I was there to reveal my plan to all the fighters

Wolf already know about my plan

I told him that it's rude to eavesdrop

And i've also got a new friend

Her name is Krystal

She is kind of nice actually

I'll meet with her at Lylat Cruise again tommorrow

If not _he_ stands in my way

He's asinine"

Revali took the list

"Hm ... i'm thinking"

_**One more for the winning streak**_

_**No rest until i succeed**_

"Corneria ... Yes

She and Krystal against Fox and Link ... Yes

Assist-Trophies (only) ... Yes"

_**I am so close the Assist-trophy**_

_**So plan Revali**_

"I'll assist her and Krystal ... Yes"

He went back to sleep but the same problem came again ... until he felt a hand on his wing

"asinine ... get away from me" "Revali?" he smiled "Krystal?" "What's the matter?" "It's just" "Fox?" "Yes" "I understand" "Keep an eye on me" "As you wish" "Friends?" "Friends"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh no ..." "Falco!" "Revali? You've a problem?" "Look out through the window" Falco saw what he saw "No i can't let him do this to you" "He's at my landing" "I understand" "And Falco?" "Yes?" "He's asinine" "How are you now?" "Now i'm calm thank you Falco" "No problem"

"Why are you here Fox?" "I am here for a confrontation ... again" "You were spying on Revali" "You saw what i did" "Yes" "And?" "You always want to confront him you don't give him a chance and now you are spying on him"

Revali took a deep breath "Here it comes"

"You're off your game Fox!"

"Krystal?" "I'm here" "My plan" "Will succeed ... i know that he is standing in your way"

**Next afternoon**

"descendant? are you alright?" "Zane ..." "Yes?" "I have ... sensing ..." "Oh no ... what do i hear?" "But don't worry ... i'm recovering myself every day" "That's a good plan" "A few nights ago ... i was so close" "Don't tell me that" "I was close to die" "Are you alright anyway?" "Yes"

I fell asleep "Zane" "I'm here"

the sensing began "descendant?" "No no"

"Dear? You OK?" "Revali?" "Hey dear"

"Anna? Wake up" "Zelda?" "Hey" "I've some news to tell you" "Yes?" "He's home now" "That was good news" "I miss him" "You'll meet him again ... i promise"

**In Teba's house**

Teba slept with Medli "_Saki i know and even though we have Tulin then i've anyway wished to have her as my own ... even though she's from another era ... i see her as my daughter_"

Medli opened her eyes "Mr. Teba?" "Medli?" "Do you want to tell me something?" "Yes ... Medli i ... i've wished to have you as my own even though you're from another era" "You wish?" "I see you as my daughter" "That's a beautiful wish" "Thank you"

"Can i?" "You can sleep close to me if you need to" Medli nodded "Come here then"

**After a while**

Medli woke up she was afraid but Teba discovered her "Medli? What is it sweetie?" her stomach began to sound as she shook her head "I will not let him get close to you"

This creature did not only hunt Medli in her dreams "Who is he?" "You have seen him before" "What's his name?" "Windblight Ganon"

they both heared someone sniff "Is that?" Medli looked up and saw Windblight

He was hungry Windblight picked her up and flew away "No! I have to stop him" Teba flew after Windblight

Windblight ate Medli and swallowed her

At this moment he couldn't do anything else but swear "Dammit!" Teba began to shoot bomb arrows at Windblight "Let her go! She's not a meal!" Medli's biggest fear came true

Windblight began to explode as Medli fell Teba created a hard updraft to save her

He catched her in his wings and flew back to his house

He wiped away the Malice that was on Medli "Medli? Are you alright?" she nodded carefuly "Thank goodness you're alive" Medli opened her eyes "Mr. Teba?" "I'm here sweetie"

**In Revali's and my bedroom**

I rested my eyes "Anna? Dear? You OK?" "I haven't been myself for a while now" "What do you mean?" "This is the fifth time that i give birth to a child but it's the first time with you" "We have to talk about this" "Give me a few seconds" "Take your time"

I walked to his landing and prayed as i heared some words call me "_Fatshe Leso Lea Halalela_" i looked up "Scar?" "How is it?" "I ... i've been pregnant again and ... this is the fifth child that i give birth to" "But you'll still visit us huh?" "Yes i'll visit my real family someday" i waved to him and he disappeared

I felt the pain in my back as some arms catched me "Not again" "descendant? are you alright?" "Zane?" "Come let's go back so you can sleep"

We walked back

I fell asleep "I'm here descendant" Zane took my hand

Mr. E stood with Vex and the others Zane's advisor looked Mr. E in the eyes "Are you worried?" Mr. E nodded


End file.
